Wicked Child
by LewdaKris
Summary: For a majority of my life, I've been alone. My dear mother was murdered when I was very young. I shed so many tears over her demise that I've never cried since. Big girls shouldn't cry anyway. Everything is not what it seems...
1. Prologue

****

Damn. Here comes another one...

Disclaimer: As I said numerous times before, I do not own any of the characters. They are the creations of Takahashi-san herself. So there, know you have it. Oh shit, almost forgot-- the title of the story is an actual name to a theme song to an 'old' video game series. Can you guess what it is? I doubt it. Most of the people of fanfiction.net are, to my surprise, are (not to sound rude) youngsters. I'll only hand a hint: Konami's the owner of the series. If anyone can guess it correctly, I'll give you major props, because that was way back in the day, circa 1985-1986.

However, that is only the name of the story, so I do not own that title either. *Sighs*

This fiction is rated R for strong violence, mild sexual scenario, and of course, Inuyasha's and, especially Kagura's sharp tongues. It is categorized as a drama/general fiction for now. In later chapters there's bound to be violent fight scenes and the elements of mystery falls into place.

****

Inuyasha

The Wicked Child

Prologue

High Speed Life

The human female... such a capricious and wonderful creature. You'll have to forgive me if I sound like a misogynist to you. After all, I am a woman myself, a young one of nineteen revolutions. So umm... I couldn't possibly sound like a misogynist. How could you think that way!? Anyway this little fable I interpreting to you is definitely not for the faint of heart, so that means never let under-aged children become aware of this. Another thing: this fable is a misogynist's nightmare!! So if any of you out there is a woman hater, fuck off and fuck you!

Excuse my language people but this is what is expected in such a tale as this one. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Kagome Higurashi (look at all the surprises expressions on y'all). I'm nineteen years old, a lovely young woman and yet, everything is not what it seems. In fact, you should never judge a book by it's cover and especially the events and people told in this story.

For a majority of my life, I've been alone. My dear mother was murdered when I was very young. I shed so many tears over her demise that I haven't cried since. Big girls shouldn't cry anyway. My mother was a miko... I have up most respect for her kind but I cannot help but feel resentment for them. I mean, priestesses are loved, respected, honored, and make good teachers and doctors. They can do away demons with their spiritual powers but ultimately... 

They were defenseless. Completely helpless to those of malicious hands to the kind they call their own-- human.

She was killed by the bare hands of a man, probably an overly envious fellow whom had nothing better else to do with his life. I tell you this: if the bastard is still alive and out there, I'll see to it that he shall suffer a graceless death. He better be glad that I haven't the slightly clue of who he was, let alone what he looks like. He'll be cowering before my fists.

Hmm. So you doubt my strength, huh? Let me contradict your doubts. Unlike my dear mother, I was not raised as a priestess. No way. I'm not the 'oh-so-innocent woman' with the power only to confront demons. I am one with the shadows... like a shadow... can and will be that of shadow. If Mother should see me now, she'll flip in her grave.

I am a ninja.

You heard right, ninja. NIN-JA. Some times after my mother's death, I was adopted by a wise woman whom was highly skilled in the arts. She was a young adult then and she introduced me to a clan of warriors under the teachings of a old ninja master... full of experience. The master was a loving father to his students and a strict teacher, and so, that is how I was raised. All of my previous trainings of becoming a priestess vanished...

And there was no turning back...

So, years passed, and I recently befriended two women whom was like myself in a variety of ways. One was a wanderer and definitely a charmer. She wasn't a ninja but she still highly skilled in martial arts. The other was an orphan, for goodness knows how long. She was raised in the mountains by a lone monk but the script has definitely been flipped on her. As she found out near her early teens, her foster father was a monster laying in wait. And if that wasn't surprising enough, the bastard killed her very parents when she was still an infant. Fortunately for her, I, along with a few of my ninja companions, vanquished the foul beast and she was very grateful. But she didn't have anyone to raise her anymore and thus, she was initiated to our clan.

That was three years ago.

Now onto our current scenario...

Tonight was definitely one of those nights. My friends and I have been venturing from our hometown for a few days now and we're surely running a little too low on currency. Talk about looking sweaty! I, for one, hate being broke and I'm sure that my friends agree with me. And, as for being the 'logical' women that we are, we have to think of something in order to fatten our purses with quick money. Even if it meant drastic measures...

And the harem **did **look promising right about now...

***

The town harem was quite lavish, even in the very late of night. In a few hours, they sun will rise, confirming that there shall be a brighter day ahead. The harem was huge, like a castle. It consisted of four floors, each lining with many rooms and just as many people occupying it. The place was bustling with eager harlots, lechers, and sexually depraved men. Quite the usual of what goes on in a place like this.

But surprises are bound to happen.

"You're ready for a wild night, big boy?" A geisha in several green layers cooed to her customer. Although her customer wasn't in the least bit big. He probably weighed less than the woman. She directed the man to a small dark room with only a bed and a diminutive round table. Once inside, she turned to him and proceeded to slowly undress herself from the layers of elegant robes.

"Like hell I ready for you. You beautiful bitch, you!" The skinny man responded in a longing tone. He eyed the beautiful raven haired girl whom had her hair in long pigtails, anxiously.

"Ooh!" She squealed. "Such a naughty little boy. You are ready, huh?" Slowly, she already worked her way through three layers, only two left. "Just wait till I get out of these robes, I'm sure to give you a wild night." 

When she glance back up to face him, the guy was right in front of her, breathing his wretched breath in her face. He smiled evilly and wrapped his arms around her waist and rudely strokes his hands on her butt. "Damn girl! You're mighty bubbly back there!" He complimented as he squeezes her right bun.

"Whoa there, cowboy!" The geisha exclaimed as she pushed him back with surprising strength. To the lecher's surprise, the girl was strong... a little too strong. "I'm still undressing here, you know."

"Hurry it up, bitch!" He cursed, oblivious to the girl's grimace as he spat that epithet.

The geisha gave him the middle finger but continued to undress herself. A moment later she was down to her last article of clothing. She wore a royal blue tunic-- typical of kunoichi-- female ninjas. It was sleeveless and it reached mid thigh, showing off a great deal of her long slender and slightly muscled legs. The skirt was tied at her waist by a deep golden yellow sash that dangled in two ends like a martial artist. She allowed her hands to reach up to her hair and loosen up the flowing pigtails and then she lightly shook her head to allow her tresses to fall to the middle of her back. Now what stood before the man was a youthful beautiful girl with wide brown eyes like a child and her figure was obviously athletic, despite her shapely body. After scrutinizing herself in the mirror, she smiled and returned her gaze to the man before her eyes.

"What do you think, hot stuff? Too sexy for my own good, ne?" Kagome requested.

Eyes wide and mouth agape, the lecher suddenly jumped at her, and instinctively, Kagome caught the man in her arms. More to her surprise, the man wrapped his legs around her torso. Wait a sec, doesn't the female suppose to jump into the male's arms? Oh well. "Make my night, bitch! Show me what you're working with!"

"Hold up! Wait a fucking sec!" Kagome commanded with a scowl as she threw him off her. "Listen pal, in order for me to give you a wild ride you're going to have to tip in on the cash." She stretches out her right arm. "Gimme money."

Then lean man looks at her like she had lost her damned mind. With a sick snicker, he pried himself off the ground and stares at her. "Sorry to break it to you toots, but I'm a criminal and the first rule of being a criminal is that I do not pay for a little piece of pussy."

Poor misguided soul. He definitely did not know who he was dealing with.

Kagome smiled at the now dubbed "criminal", pitying him. "I have news for you too, homeboy. Or should I say Hirohito Onbi."

Hirohito smile widened, generally impressed by the girl's knowledge of local criminals. "You're pretty smart for a whore. You're capable of reading those wanted banners in the village. I like that."

"Right..." Kagome grinned, giving him the thumbs up sign. "Also to burst another one of your wonderful bubbles, I am not a harlot." She stretches out her arms, presenting her appearance to him. "As you can see."

"You're not, eh?" He snickered, again. "But you're still going to spread your legs for me, toots."

Kagome grimaced. "No way. That wasn't my intentions. I just needed some quick cash and what better way to get it from a place bustling with criminals. The moment you hand me that cash then I'm out, just like that." She snapped her fingers. "But you had to make it difficult. What woman in their right mind would want to have sex with a fool like you anyway?"

"Bitches that fear me." Hirohito answered. "And now you shall know the reason why they fear me. I'm a cold blooded mother-fucking killer." He takes out a knife.

Kagome nodded her head in pity. "Don't do this." She scoffed with her arms akimbo. "I'm warning you. You're a wanted man and apparently, no one will give a damn if I were to kill you. That'll be less problems in this town."

Hirohito laughed, maniacally. "Baby you actually think that you can do me in!? Don't make me laugh! Hmm... I wonder... Would you still be as attractive once I scared your face and deflate one of your tits?" He was going on into something ugly. "Or how about if I knife you in your delicate ass?"

"I dunno." Sighed Kagome. "You tell me..." She scrutinizes her fingernails for any dirt, bored.

"You asked for it!!" Hirohito raged as he charged at Kagome with his knife aiming for her left breast, just like he promised. The next thing he knew, he was off his feet and soaring through the air only to collide with the wall. He slumped back to the floor in a heap. "Bitch... nice... trick..."

"You've forgot this." Said Kagome, flicking his knife in her hands as if the dangerous weapon was a coin. Kid's got talent. "You wasn't kidding about stabbing my breast part, weren't you? For shame. I need my breasts. All the better to woo the strong, honorable gentleman whom I'll someday marry."

"You ain't shit..." He muttered.

"You thinks so? I effortlessly acquired your attention..." She tilted her head up a little as in thought. "Maybe you're right. I can do better. I shouldn't court with scum like you."

"Fuck you!!" He throws a knife at her. Unfortunately for him, the girl caught it in between the tips of her fingers.

"Hiro! You have so many dangerous toys on you." Toyed Kagome. "You can put an eye out."

Hirohito charged at her again, this time in pure desperation. He tried his best to deliver harm to came but was quickly failing. A furious flurry of jabs, uppercuts, and straight punches that the girl effortlessly dodged. "Trick! Do something else other than chickening out!!"

"Okay. That I will." Kagome responded, as she grabbed him by his collar with her left hand and lifted him. In her other hand, she held the knife at ready, pointing towards his chest. "There. Happy now?"

Hirohito immediately cringed in horror as he realized that he wasn't a match for the girl that held him effortlessly in the air. He hastily fished into his pocket for another weapon and fished out a gun...

And fired with wanton disregard...

The bullet narrowly missed as Kagome tilted her head to avoid being shot in the face and drove the knife into Hirohito's chest and slammed him pretty hard into the floor. Kagome kneeled by his dying body, only to search his pockets for money that she was after. The crook has a fair amount that can last her another week or two. Kagome stood over his moribund body and glance down at his face without even the slightest regret for the heartless criminal. "Well, I did warned you." Kagome nodded. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

Among the pool of his own crimson blood, he smiled, sadly. "You... you... have lovely... underwear. It was a... pity...that... I... couldn't..." He coughed up blood from his mouth. "...sex... you..."

Kagome arched her skirt a bit in a questionable manner. "They better be nice. I paid good money for these." She release the arch and gazed back down at the criminal. "Seeing dead people yet?"

"Go... to hell..." He breathed.

"You know about it, don't cha?" Kagome gestured right before she immediately thrust her attention to the door squeaking on it's hinges. "You had any luck, Kagura?"

The hanyou girl (**A/N: Yes. She's a hanyou in this story.) **nodded with a victorious grin. "I've managed to mug an unfortunate fellow for his cash." She held up a roll of bills in front of her. "The poor bastard's actually thought that I was going to fuck him. Kagome, let me tell you, this guy had a little dick but he acted like that it was something new." She scowled at a memory. "Doing all that good for nothing bragging and he wasn't in the least bit packing. He disgusts me!" She skews her visage to the dead body on the floor. "Damn Kagome! He must of had it coming?" Her auburn eyes wide with slight shock. Kagura is a beautiful elfin woman whom wore an elegant white and raspberry violet kimono/yukata.

"Pretty much. He technically killed himself." Kagome responded. "C'mon, let's find Nazuna and bolt from this place."

Speak of the devil, the said girl burst through the door. "What happened? I've heard gunshots." She wondered. "Whoa! That's more to the body count."

"Nazuna, you managed to stock up on some money?" Kagura inquired.

"Only enough for another two dinners." She answered.

"Good." Nodded Kagome. "Let's get out of here before we're--"

"HIROHITO!!" A gang of men shouted in disbelief.

"...caught..." Kagome finished with a pout. She slowly reaches into her sheath to pull out her ninja dagger.

Kagura chuckled. "Bout fucking time for some action."

Nazuna brandishes a pair of nunchucks and whirled them with expertise before gaining a stance. "Bless their souls..."

***

__

High speed life. Living life fast and to the fullest, despite our past pains. Everyday presents a life-threatening situation that my friends and I go through. Life is so full of unexpected twists and turns. I told you everything is not as it seems...

****

END OF PROLOGUE

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Glad that Kagome's an ass kicking manic or disappointed that this is an alternate universe fiction? Let me know if you read it. Plus, you're going to find out why I game the story it's name. It will all fall into place.

__

.


	2. Who Are Those Girls?

Uh oh! Fight scene!

****

Inuyasha

The Wicked Child

Chapter I

Who Are Those Girls!?

__

He's dead. A wanted criminal that goes by the name Hirohito Onbi is dead, killed by his very own weapon by my hands. The eunuch laid motionless, drowning in his own blood before he left this small world. I'd experienced yet another death before my eyes-- as I did all my life since I've became ninja. Death... I used to absolutely cower in horror just thinking about it. Even to think deeply about it... is mind boggling on it's own. I know someday that I shall die, it's inevitable, so I cannot fear it. I still fear it, but not to the extreme as I used to. Master once told me that a true warrior doesn't fear death, for ninjas are like death itself, move, think, breathe like death. I do not understand what he meant... even to this very day.

As a child of six years, my mother left this world, and foolishly, I actually thought that she will return-- reincarnated as another woman. Eventually, I learned that death was absolute-- no returning, bye bye cruel world. Months later, when I became part of my beloved clan of ninjas, I experienced death once more before my visions, this time in mass amounts. I can remember it like yesterday, it was in the middle of winter training, up in the northern mountains-- way up, and in the middle of a blizzard. Many of my surrogate family died those days in the training and it was horrible. I soon realized that I was crying, and yet, no tears was shed. Why? Have I cried myself dry when Mother died? That must of explained why. I, somehow managed to survived those weeks of absolute cold-- ten to twenty below weather, horrible! Hell's got to be cold! I believe even the friendly snow lynx youkai, the natives of that mountain, couldn't survive that endless white monstrosity. By miracle, I, along with very few others overcame the infinite cold.

Never again.

Sorry for the nostalgia, people. It happens. I was even told that I had a little sister but she may be gone as well. Oops! It happened again. Anyway, my friends and I managed to kill time at a whore-- ahem, harem and got our hands on some quick money. I know some of you out there thought that we were harlots... we wouldn't sink that low. As I said before, everything is not what it seems. And unfortunately for these motley crew of gangsters, they are about to find out...

***

"This is an outrage!" A mobster shouted in indignation. "Who've done this to him!?"

"Unbelievable..." Another followed, stricken by awe.

"Your friend is isn't much of a fighter at all." Kagome elucidate calmly, her dagger ready to claim flesh. "You speak of him like he's formidable or something."

"It's you." The mob realized. "You were the broad in green that brought him up here into this room... You're the one that killed him?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, actually in self defense. You see, fellas, your friend here brought his demise upon himself. Don't you think it's cowardly for a grown ass man to attack a sweet and seemingly innocent young woman?" She made a face.

"You're damn sure aren't innocent, though." Kagura pointed out. "Kagome you'd probably killed more people than wild youkai."

"Yeah." Nazuna tagged along. "Like that time you killed an serial killer and left him for his mother to see. Although she claimed that she disowned him a long time ago." She paused in thought. "Actually I wouldn't blame her, I would too if I had a child that grows up to be a ruthless killer that kills innocent lives for nothing."

"So you're telling me that very chick in blue... killed Hirohito?"

"Yeah, she did. So what?" Kagura challenged. "What are you guys are going to do about it."

The mobsters charged at the trio.

"Good answer." Kagura grinned as she brandishes her fan and prepared an attack. With a whirl of her fan in one hand she summoned a sudden breath of wind. After that initial move she shouts "Fujin No Mai!" At the command a violent small tornado roared to life and caught the angered gangsters in it's wild currents. The whirlwind rip through the corridors, awakening the women the slept in the occupying rooms in horror. The henchmen shrieks as the torrent toss them down to the main floor and they lay on the floor either dead or terribly wounded.

"C'mon, now's the time for our leave." Kagome said as she led her companions through the halls. "And don't let anyone stop you dead in your tracks."

Nazuna trailed behind the other two, noticing the dead bodies of some of the mobsters and the frightened faces of the geishas that just now waken up to a living nightmare. "Well, this is a night that they'll definitely remember for years to come." At the end of the hallway, three men stood before them armed with rifles. "Oh, so they want to play dirty, eh?"

"Then it's dirty the way they shall die." Declared Kagome. Skillfully and gracefully dodging fired bullets, she hastily reached the first gunman and knocks him down by delivering a kick to his chest. As he fell, Kagome impaled her dagger in his throat and presses it in his Adam's Apple. On the gunman was grounded, she twisted the blade in his neck and pulls it out, allowing some blood to spray like a geyser.

Nazuna handled her problem by whirling her flail like a lasso and chunked it at the second gunman. Successfully it hit him in his face, breaking his nose in the process. If that wasn't gruesome enough, the flail and chain fell on his shoulders just in time for Nazuna to apprehend him in a chokehold with the weapon. Without second thought, she whirled behind him and crossed the ends of the flail and breaking his neck in the process as a loud snap was audible.

"Show offs!" Kagura commented. She used her fan to reflect a bullet to the final gunman's eye. The gangster howled in pain for his now missing eye and Kagura closed in on him and slid her fan through his flesh like he was chicken dinner. He now lay lifeless in his blood and his torso was cut in half. "Now that was ugly!"

As they were about to reach the main floor of the harem, several crooks was now aware of their presence and was awaiting them to arrive there with their weapons drawn. Nazuna notices that they were really outnumbered and slows down a bit in her hurry. Kagura was about to unleash another raging whirlwind but Kagome stopped her from doing so. "Why the heck did you stop me for, Kagome?"

"There's some innocent lives down there." Kagome confirmed, quickly dissenting the difference by noticing the men with guns. "Let me handle this."

Kagura reluctantly complied. "If you say so. Just don't come whining to me when someone manages to land a shot on you."

Kagome blushed. "No need to worry. They wouldn't even know what hit them." In a puff of smoke, she was gone. She was employing a ninja technique. Actually, she hasn't really disappeared-- she was invisible! Shortly afterwards, a manslaughter was going on in the main floor. Women and innocent men were cringing in fear of what was going on before their eyes. The desperate shrieks of the mobsters that tried their best to figure what was going on before they met their demise by an invisible saber. Blood polluted the room as the now invisible Kagome slashed mercilessly at the villains. Horrified yells and aimless gunshots were heard along with blood, mobsters, and even heads flying through the air.

Nazuna's face became green at the sight of all the blood and missing heads. "That was uncalled for..."

"You're a ninja and cannot stand the sight of blood?" Kagura inquired the younger girl with a thin lipped smile. "Aren't you used to this right about now?"

Nazuna immediately nodded in response as she sat on the steps. "Not that. I'm used to the sight of all the blood but--" Suddenly, an unfortunate mobster's head fell in her lap. "EEK!! See what I mean!!?" She hastily threw it to Kagura. "Disembodied heads!!"

"EWW!!" Kagura threw it away as well. "Why the fuck you done that for?"

"Emphasizing my point." Nazuna replied a honest answer.

"Don't do that again..." Kagura advised.

"C'mon guys." Kagome's voice confirmed. "The coast is clear."

Kagura and Nazuna immediately followed after her towards the exit. Nazuna however, tried her best to ignore the bloody sight before her. She knew not to be around when Kagome decides to do her invisible raids. "Damn. Cleanup on the entire aisle."

The innocents of the harem were grateful for the defeat of the local criminals but the macabre scene they saw before them unnerved them greatly. This is going to be one hell of a cleanup.

"Who are those girls!?"

***

Hours later, about an hour just before dawn, the girls were taking a well deserved break in the forest just outside of town. Kagome went to a spring nearby as Kagura and Nazuna was hold a very interesting conversation as she trained with her nunchaku.

"So, you say not too far from here is a kingdom?" Nazuna queried, careful not to hit her face with her weapon as she talked. "It's better than roaming around the state bashing on low-lives."

"That's right. Beautiful Nakatani kingdom." Smirked Kagura. "Home of the demon slayers clan and some of the most renowned underground fighters."

Nazuna stopped whirling her chucks with little more interest than usual to what Kagura said. "Underground fighters? Oh, you mean The Underworld Battle Cult. Quite gruesome as to what I have heard."

Kagura's eyes glinted mischievously as her smile became wider. "Yea, that's right. The champion takes home a whole shit-load of money. Maybe if we sign ourselves in..."

Nazuna was already in her face. "We kick ass and take all their money! Whoa, I feel kind of sorry for those fighters already. We're going to rob the UBC blind!!" Her smiled widened with Kagura's.

Then, they burst into hysterical, hyena-like laughter.

Kagura stood up and went into a dynamic pose with her fan. "Watch out, mother-fuckers of UBC! We're after that ass!"

"After we're through with them, it's going to be called the 'UB-what?'" Nazuna jibed.

"Girl, I can see it now: Kagura of the Wind, the beautiful mistress working her way to the top. Busting heads and taking names."

"And me: Nazuna of... um... Nazuna whooped their asses!!"

They went into laughter again and slapped hands.

Kagura was the first to calm down. "Nazuna, what interests me even more is that the princess of the Northen Nakatani kingdom donate funds to the UBC and often shows up to watch the fighters." Kagura eyes narrowed. "Most be some bored little bitch..."

"You mean Soichano Hime?" Nazuna wondered. "I've heard of her. You know, she's has the power to do away demons with her spiritual powers. They say that she was a miko. Queen Soichano's barren, so that means that she must have adopted Soichano Hime due to the child's amazing dormant powers."

"And the kingdom up ahead has some pretty strong youkai wondering about there." Kagura considered. "This kid is bad. She took down legions of monsters only using her bow and arrows."

"Hmm... That maybe so, but it may comes as a surprise to many that she is totally inexperienced with hand-to-hand combat." Nazuna elucidated. "Probably a reason why she often visits the UBC. I guess she wants to learn a few good moves."

Kagura's eyes widened. "Is that so? Hmm... Princess Soichano..."

***

The steamy waters of the spring eased her muscles. Kagome was resting in it's currents in a peaceful bliss. The rivulet made her feel safe and secure, as if there wasn't any bother in the whole wide world. It was definitely a well deserved break from trekking the high road. She eventually fell asleep...

**__**

"Soichano-Hime!" A female's voice exclaimed.

'Where am I?' _Kagome wondered._

****

"Soichano-Hime! It's a horde of youkai! Save us, your majesty!!" The voice exclaimed again.

'Soichano-Hime...?'_ She watches as a scene unfolds before her. _'The foster princess of the Northern Nakatani Kingdom.'_ She watches the scenery with slight interest. A tall woman, around her age, emerged from the foyers of a huge castle and glares menacingly at the skies. Her pecan eyes now more narrow than usual. Princess Soichano was a striking youth. Long obsidian hair tied in a long ponytail that reaches well past her hips. Her thin pink lips turned upward slightly into a determined smiled. Her skin was a milky pale color, almost making her look like porcelain art. She was so pretty! Despite her regal garbs, her lovely feminine curves were clearly evident underneath the layers. She had an arrow and bow at ready and pointed it upwards towards the skies. What really struck Kagome was how much this royal teenager resembled her, only the princess held a more serious air._

'What's going on?' Kagome wondered, finding this scenery defying all rationality. 'Why am I here? Where are my friends, Kagura and Nazuna?'_ She tilted her gaze from the princess and looks towards the skies and gasped. The sky was unnaturally dark and it was overflowing with hungry, unholy creatures-- youkai fairies. Kagome immediately returned her gaze back at Princess Soichano, about to implore her to bolt for her life..._

That is, until she looks Kagome dead in the eyes from afar and gave her a warm smile...

****

'All is well... Big Sister...' Soichano uttered solemnly before releasing the arrows. The arrow was now a brilliant streak of holy plasma as it seared through the dark skies. Kagome and the maid servants watches this in awe. The arrow smite the legion of youkai and exploded on contact, and it was now raining youkai parts.

The princess returned her gaze at Kagome, the previous smile playing on her lips once more.** "I'm looking forward to meeting you at last... Big Sister..."** _She dismissed herself and returned inside the castle._

Kagome was pretty impressed at how the princess handled the demons, but surprise and realization struck her as she processes what the princess referred her as. 'Wait!? What are you talking about princess? How can you be my baby sister? All of my blood relatives are dead.'

__

The princess' voice was heard once more. **"Only time will reveal this mystery to you, Kagome-oneechan..."**

"Kagome-oneechan..."

"Kagome-oneechan..."

Kagome-oneechan..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!?" Kagome shouted shrilly as she shot her head up from her slumber. She rediscovered that she was still naked in the hot springs. She sighed in relief, free from the brief confusion and the absurd dream. "That reoccurring dream again, along with that woman... Princess Soichano? What does this mean? My baby sister wasn't even born..."

She lays her head back to the surface of the water, allowing her body to float gracefully due to her lack of density. She was so confused, and yet, the dream seemed so real. Plus, even though Soichano looks too much like her, how can she be her actual unborn baby sister? It's impossible! She finally shrugged, dismissing the dream as an alternate reality, and if it was really her little sister then that means she wasn't seventeen. Soichano obviously seems older than her. No little sister... she was never born into this world.

Kagome began to swim, using her legs to paddle. "The Princess of the kingdom up ahead..." She mused. "I cannot help but to think of Mother when I see that woman..."

An unmistakable sound of shrubbery rustling nearby made Kagome snap out of her musings. She abruptly stood on her feet and glowered at the direction of the sound. "Show yourself, I know that you're there."

"That's mighty clairvoyant of you, my dear." Chimed a male's voice. He emerged from the shrubbery. It was a young man around her age. He was a handsome fellow in violet and black robes. "Well?"

Kagome held her ground as she narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the fact that she was totally naked and in the sights of a cool young man. "Are you one of those low-lives from them harem in the previous town?"

The boy smirked. "Cunning... I like that. You have the face of a adorable toddler, but that now glistening body of yours is something to kill over. That ass is unbelievable-- quite rare on a lean woman such as yourself."

Kagome blushed a little at the boy's forwardness, but she immediately shook it off. "Nice try, playboy. Now, answer me."

The monk feigned innocence. "I am not a criminal. I was just enjoying the sight of a beautiful demi-goddess in her moment of leisure. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Kagome eyes narrowed. "Hmm... Liar!!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the boy with her clothes on and in a fighting stance. "Now, I shall ask you this one more--"

The boy whipped around her and apprehended Kagome in a lock. He wrapped his right arm around her right arms and neck, and his left held Kagome's wrist behind her back. If Kagome tries to struggle free, she'll be sure to feel some pain. "So? You're familiar with the arts?" The boy inquired, sniffing her long raven hair. "You smell wonderful, like an exotic fruit, my dear."

"Is that so?" Kagome responded with a tender voice.

"Yes..."

"Try again, playa." With a great stretch of her left leg, she swung it as though she was about to deliver an axe-kick but the tip of her foot hit the boy in his face. The boy released her and stumbled back in pain.

"Nice trick..." He complimented as he grab a staff.

"Thank you." Kagome merited as she unsheathes her dagger.

"Well then... shall we dance?"

"Let's." Before he knew it, Kagome was already in front of him. He tries to defend himself at the last minute but failed. Kagome manages to knock away his staff and lifted her right leg to wrap around his neck, her thigh crushing his neck and her calf holding the nape of his neck. She applied pressure on her leg and the boy bent backwards as his knees gave out a little. Kagome held her blade at his neck, ready to slit it.

"Did you have a good time?" Kagome queried with a fronted seductive smile.

Miroku smiled back, rubbing her thigh that held him in it's gridlock even though his doom may be impending. "What a beautiful way to die. In your broad lovely thighs, I shall die a happy man."

"Hold it. Chill out with the game-spitting would you?" Kagome beckoned. "I am not truly a killer-- only to the unjust. I just want to know who are you? I've just dealt with a number of hoodlums back at the village."

"Who? Me? My name's Miroku." Miroku introduced. "I just came here for an early morning dip in the hot springs."

"Oh..."

"Listen miss, now that you caressed me with your pretty leg... Will you bear my child?" He asked innocently, garnering a burlesque expression from Kagome.

"WHAT!!?"

__

Just who is this guy? He's kind of cute but he's trying way too hard for my tastes. Oh well... Kagura and Nazuna are going to be surprised.

****

END OF CHAPTER I


	3. The Suave Monk And Haiku?

****

Inuyasha

The Wicked Child

Chapter II

Suave Monk And... Haiku?

__

Monk Miroku. I wanted to kill that guy at first but I soon realized that I couldn't bring myself to do it. One, he is an innocent soul, without a trace of murderous intent. Two, he's not that bad looking of a guy, I have to admit but I'm appalled by his perverted antics. He seems kind of strong, even a little honorable, but I couldn't really go for him. He actually asked me to bear his children! No way! I'm young and I've been through a lot of shit, but I'm not ready to be a mother. In my opinion, children somehow have a way of totally ruining you life. I'm still a child my own damned self for goodness' sakes.

Miroku's a native of the town up ahead and boy is it much larger than my hometown. So we've decided to have fun with the rural festivities before venturing onward to the Nakatani Kingdom. 

***

"You want me to bear your children!?" Kagome beseeched, uncertainly. "Are you out of your rabid ass mind?" Her eye twitches in agitation and a vein appeared on her forehead.

"I'm serious, miss." Miroku defended, his voice choking a bit as her thigh tensed a bit on his neck. "This is a good opportunity. You like me, right? You didn't scream pervert when I saw you naked just now. Nor did you tried to hide your lovely body in self-consciousness."

Kagome gritted her teeth, applying pressure on the hold of his neck by her leg. Killing him now didn't sound too bad. Yes, kill him. Nobody will know. She abruptly shook her head in defiance. "You got a lot of heart." She revealed. "That, I cannot help but to admire. Although you definitely speak your mind, it is appreciated, but unwelcome." She released her grip on his neck and he fell to the ground.

"Thank you..." Miroku obliged as he inhaled precious air. "You have fairly strong legs. I wonder, what is your name?"

"Cerulean Raven." Kagome answered, although she hid a snicker from him, knowing full well that she lied.

"Typical of the honorable warrior." Miroku complimented. "Living life with a codename. It certainly fits you my dear-- mainly your appearance."

"Right. I get it." Kagome nodded as she slid her dagger into her sheath. "Listen Miroku, the spring is now all yours, so enjoy your bath. I got to get going." She turns her back to him, which was a bad move. "See you later." She wandered off to find her friends.

Miroku smiled mischievously, seeing this as an open opportunity to actually feel on that lovely protuberance that was easily noticeable underneath the back of her skirt. The ninja girl had a naturally seductive stride. Her rear was calling him-- offering itself as easy prey. So, typical for the monk, whether atypical or canon in a story, he pursued her booty... and gave it a nice groping.

Immediately afterwards, a shrill, indignant scream was heard. 

Leaves rustled...

Forest critters scattered...

Nearby villager's sleep was disturbed...

Kagura and Nazuna hastily searches for Kagome in concern...

Kagome was highly embarrassed. For the very first time in a long time, she screamed, screamed like a little girl in trepidation. She held a hand to her mouth with a blush, not at all expecting that reaction. Plus the lecherous boy had his hand on her butt-- and never let loose his grip. Eyes wide, Kagome slowly gazes at him in awe at what he was doing to her taboo body part.

"Ah, just as I thought." Miroku cooed. "All smooth and tender." He still had his hand on her butt. Can't this guy read the writings on the wall? Not to mention her expressions.

Kagome absolutely did not believe this. He didn't relent off of her in one bit. Then something happened: her face became crimson, both from anger and embarrassment, and a force almost tangible risen in the pit of her abdomen. The timid, self-conscious little girl in her rose to the surface...

And...

****

"PERVERT!!!" 

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagura and Nazuna inquired at the same time as they appeared to assist Kagome in whatever problem she was facing. To their surprise, they saw her, looking extremely piqued as she glowers at a stranger embedded into a nearby tree. Wait a minute? A man entrenched into the bark of a tree, and Kagome's all red in the face!? This cannot be good.

"YOU! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR WOMEN!!?" Kagome demanded, a fierce scowl on her face.

"Kagome?" Kagura wondered. "What the fuck happened?"

Naz (?) processed a vague idea of what events occurred. "Well... judging from the look on Kagome's face, the slightly visible blush on her face, arms, and legs it was apparent that this guy must of sexually harassed her." She glances at Miroku. "Way to go, perv." 

Miroku chuckled sheepishly, he never expect a woman to be this strong. "Please forgive me. That was a malicious habit. You see, at times my hands have the tendency to grow a mind on it's own."

"Kagome," Kagura regarded, "it's okay to shake him off but this is ridiculous."

Miroku's head cocked to the side slightly, noticing the name. "So your name's really Kagome? It is such a beautiful name. It certainly fits you my dear."

"Since you know my name, that means that I have to kill you." Kagome replied.

Miroku cringed, now fearing the girl.

"Kagome?" Naz realized the look in her eyes. "You aren't... are you serious?"

"Oh yes... he shall be a nice kill." Kagome grinned murderously. "My cold steel is starving to tear at human flesh. Crimson... lovely crimson... beautiful against stainless silver steel." She brushes her finger on the tip and then a drop of blood hit the ground. "Oh my."

"Uh oh! You're in for it now." Kagura advised. "You got her reciting haiku and shit."

Kagome slowly advances to the man stuck in the tree.

Nazuna immediately grabs her arm and pleaded to her. "Don't do it Kagome! Please don't! He's an innocent! At least this guy is cute!"

"Fuck that!" Kagome retorted, the sadistic smile still on her face. "He's going to get what he deserves."

"All because he heard your name!? Girl, this is ridiculous!!"

"Blood... crimson... the swipe of the unforgivable blade... the screams of the flesh..."

"Too late, Naz." Kagura sighed. "The bitch is now in the zone."

"Please!" Miroku implored. "I am ever apologetic for hearing your name."

Kagome approaches right in front of him, looking impish. The monk was now sweating bullets, now fully aware of what the kunoichi intent on doing with that dagger. Her eyes narrowing viciously, Kagome slashed at him in every which way. "That this! And this! This and that!!"

"KAGOME!! YOU FOOL!!" Nazuna yelped in horror.

Kagura only smirked. Admiring the work Kagome just done.

She slowly slides her dagger back into her sheath. "Ah. The deed is done."

Nazuna slowly gazed back over to the man on the tree... and gain a surprised burlesque expression. "What the!? What just happened here?"

Kagura bursts into laughter.

"You like it?" She queried. Rips were on the monks robes. Not just any rips, but she managed to legibly slash her name on his robes in Kanji. Another one of her talents. "Cool, ne?" She made a sweet smile. "I really had you going for a minute, didn't I?"

Miroku only nodded. His heart about to jump out of his chest along with a highly unwelcomed moisture in his loins, thus making his lower robes appear darker than usual.

"C'mon guys, let's be on our way." Kagome signaled as they resumed their way to the village ahead.

"Hmph." Kagura smirked. "Wasn't that unexpected or what?"

"Poor guy..." Nazuna sighed with condolence. 

"Hey, are you going to just leave me alone in this tree?" Miroku demanded.

Kagome glances back at him. "You said that you wanted the forest yourself, so there you have it."

"This isn't the last you'll see of me." Miroku declared. 'I'm going to grope those booties when I seem them again, too.'

__

He was right. That wasn't the last we shall see of him. I know that this chapter was a little on the calm side but things are bound to happen starting on the next chapter. We can already see the face of the village from here. A festival is held there, the Hitomi village, right before the Nakatani kingdom. Although people from all corners of the globe visit this town to enjoy it, I can't help but feel suspicious of some of the foreigners. A trader, whom is a closer friend of the taiyoukai from the Western Lands, definitely give me the creeps. I hope that it's just a hunch. He's human but... nah.

Not only that we meet Miroku once more and he tagged along quite an interesting fellow... I like him. Oops! Did I just say that?

****

END OF CHAPTER II

NEXT CHAPTER:

Festivities In A Chary Village


	4. Festivities In A Chary Village

Hey, I'm in the zone again!

****

Inuyasha

The Wicked Child

Chapter III

Festivities In A Chary Village, Part One

__

I can't believe that you all thought that I was actually going to kill that monk! I'm appalled! I was not going to kill him in the first place. I'm offended! Okay... so maybe you think so because of what I've done to the killers back at the harem but I would not kill an innocent man! Although it was funny as hell when he actually thought that I was going to kill him, too funny. Heck, I even had Nazuna going a little bit, too. So I spooked up the guy-- no big deal, he'll be okay. Right?

Next subject, please.

Ah, the town of Hitomi-- a beautiful metropolis lively with activity. From the first look, Hitomi was comfortable, active, and it always seems that there is something to do there. Maybe I'm right, but look and listen carefully... despite the friendly natives, foreigners, militants, knights, and traders, there are definitely more going on than what meets the eye. For one, the taiyoukai whom is currently visiting the town is more than just a mere businessman... enough said. Second, a foreign dude, a companion of Sesshoumaru, absolutely radiates bad vibes.

With all these heavy concerns looming in the seemingly pleasant town, I also encounter with some pleasantries. I'm getting kind of giddy just thinking about him! Oh well... onward!

***

Miroku finally manages to plow himself from the tree. He discreetly reminded himself not to forget those three roving young women. He may just see them once again in the village.

Cerulean Raven-- no wait, her name was really Kagome. He certainly knew not to lose memory of her. The beautiful raven haired warrior with the eyes of a child, and the lithe figure of a healthy and sophisticated woman. Her legs were hell and damn did she had a nice booty on her! She was extremely enticing to him, and, yet at the same time, she was quite scary. Kagome clearly proved that she can handle her own problems-- by allowing her fists to do the talking. He prayed for those that might have to taste the cold steel she carries on her waist, goodness forbids. The kunoichi haven't seen the last of him, he vowed.

The second woman, Naz was her name, he recalled, was really pretty and she was actually concerned for his well-being. Judging from the garbs she wore, she must have been a close companion of Kagome. The nunchaku on her waist was a snitch-- obviously telling him that she was a kunoichi as well. Although she didn't seemed as experienced as Kagome was. Naz was nice; black hair in a bobbed ponytail, browns wide eyes, round head... quite nice. Her figure was nice but she wore a pair of baggy pants under her green tunic, thus making her look like a boy. A tomboy, he concluded.

The third woman, his name he didn't catch, was definitely not human. It's obvious! Her elfin ears gave her away, a youkai... or a half human/demon. She was indeed beautiful but she had a very mischievous quality about her. Medium length dark hair done in a bob and large, sharp auburn eyes, she was attractive in a strange way. Obviously, she wasn't in the least bit naive and she was nobody's fool with her sharp tongue and 'thug girl' persona. To Miroku, she seems to be the most experienced and also the most dangerous. Guess he will have to keep his distance from her. However, that did not stop his intentions on pursuing them.

Miroku smiled, thinking of all the possibilities of the day ahead and proceeded to disrobe himself and bathe in the hot springs.

***

"Morning..." Nazuna greeted groggily as she descended the stairs of the inn to the lobby. "I slept, but I didn't slept like I wanted to." She spotted Kagome at one of the many round tables in the lobby. Apparently, she went shopping because she was no longer in her fighting robes. She wore a nice dark green long kimono with slits and it had stylish sunflower patterns on it. "I see you've been burning some money."

Kagome's head piped up from her booklet, as though her name was called. She titled her visage at Nazuna and immediately noticed the 'sleep dust' underneath her eyelids. "Looks like you slept well despite the fact that it was only a few hours." She grinned.

"Like I just said, I couldn't sleep like I wanted to." Nazuna responded in a cracking tone. "Is it noon already?" She went into a wide-mouthed yawn.

"Almost." Kagome replied succinctly. "And please cover your mouth when you're yawning." She then formed a mischievous smile. "Besides, you're going to draw any possible lechers with your mouth wide open like that."

Abruptly, Nazuna closed her mouth with a funny expressions, now aware of lecherous eyes on her. At least ten unknown men noticed her when she yawned. "Aw damn. Thanks for letting me know Kagome." She whispered to her friend.

"Nothing to it." Kagome winked. "You know that I'm always looking out for you, girl." A waitress just so happened to come around the table. "Excuse me, waitress!" She waved her hand as she tried to gain the blonde's attention. She approaches the table.

"Good day." She greeted. "What would you like to order?"

Kagome skimmed the menu. "Yes, I would like a mug of hot chocolate and some French toast." She looks over to Nazuna on the opposite end. "What would you like, Nazuna?"

"Hmm... I would like to order..." She found what she wanted for breakfast. "Yes, miso soup, fired catfish nuggets, and a cheese omelet... be easy on the eggs. Ooh, almost forgot, a glass of fruit punch."

"Nazuna," Kagome wondered, "don't you think that's a little too much? We're... um..." She noticed the waitress was still standing over them, scribbling down orders. So in order not to frighten her, she made something up. "We're models remember? We must watch what we eat."

"Huh?" Naz queried with an arched brow. 

The waitress finished writing down the orders. "Thank you. Your order will be ready in fifteen minutes." She bowed and walked off.

Kagome noticed that the waitress had on a pink, body taut, loose flowing mini-skirt, in which she should avoid bending over as much as possible. Most of her height were her legs. "You know... that woman's kind of built." Kagome commented.

Nazuna immediately grimaced, noticing what Kagome was talking about. "What the!? Kagome, why are you staring at her like that? You're a player on the other team or something?" She slowly starts to scoot away in her chair, possibly embarrassed that they ordered breakfast together in the public. 

Kagome saw what Nazuna was doing. "No, Nazuna. You should know by now that I do not roll that way." She clarified, her gaze still on the waitress. "What I mean is-- um, that waitress... look at her legs, she's an athlete... quite possibly a fighter."

Nazuna tilted her head to the side, slightly understanding what Kagome meant. "Eh? But you don't have to stare at her like that, Kagome. You almost made me think wrongly about you."

Kagome snapped a glare at the younger girl indignantly. "Well don't think that way, Nazuna! You know full time well that I'm not a dyke!!"

"Sir, would you please unhand me?" The waitress implore before a table consisted of four men, intimidated. One of the guys had his hand on her wrist.

"Aw. I just want to make an order." He replied in a false offended tone. "Me and my boys would like to order some koochie."

"You heathens!" She cried, looking at the few other customers in the lobby with pleading eyes in hopes anyone will help her. "You guys want to run a train!!? Ew!!"

Kagome dropped her head with a sigh in disappointment. "I stand incorrect. She is not a fighter..." Then a determined expression met her eyes.

"Uh oh. I certainly know what that means..." Said Nazuna, looking a little bored.

"No!" The waitress swore. "If you do anything to me, I'll make sure that you will not get away with it."

"C'mon sweet cheeks." One of the offenders whistled, tugging at her short skirt. "You're not wearing that little skirt for nothing. You're dying for affections."

Suddenly a silver fork shot across the lobby and impaled his hand.

"Shit!! What the hell!!!?" He demanded, cringing at the sight of his bloody hand. "That hurts!! Who the fuck threw the fork!!?"

"I did." Replied a female's voice.

"Look." Another one of the four pointed. "That broad with the green dress on."

Kagome stood and made her way towards their table. "Stinking pigs!! Don't any of you bastards have no shame? I wear a short skirt at times but you don't see any man's fingers trying to climb up in it. Because he knows that I don't play that shit." She stopped before them, arms akimbo and eyes glaring at them menacingly.

The waitress backs away of what might unfold.

"Listen bitch!" A hoodlum snapped. "You stay out of other people's business! If not, you can get that pretty little face of yours severely fucked up!"

"Yeah." The main hoodlum followed. "Now pull this silverware out my hand-- NOW!!"

Kagome raised a brow. "And if I don't?"

A hoodlum instantly attacks her as he charged. Kagome knew he was coming and just as the man closed in on her, she grabbed his arms as he tried to punch her and threw him to a faraway table. The hoodlum crashed through it and fell unconscious. "Well?"

The second thug took out a knife and charged at her, trying his damned best to stab her. Kagome easily dodges his futile attempts and decides to capitalize on his openings. During a misguided swing, Kagome gave a chop at his elbow which was followed by a loud snap of his broken bone. The man shrieks in agony over his newly acquired handicap and drops his knife. Then Kagome delivered a right hook to his jaw, causing his body to follow his head as he flipped sideways before he met the floor. "Next."

Already prepared, the third had a chair raised, intent on crashing down on Kagome's head. She took pity in his desperate attempt and punched right through the chair just before it can hit her to the man's face. He flew backwards and collided with the wall. Kagome smiled wickedly at the final thug. "Now for you, buster."

The final was the main one. His hand bloody from the fork. He stood, allowing his menacing stature to dawn on Kagome. Kagome was impressed, he was huge-- he was roughly over six foot four inches tall and weighing in at around two hundred twenty pounds. "Let's see that your moves work on me, bitch."

Kagome smiled, welcoming the challenge, but gasped as a surprisingly big fist nearly landed on her face. Kagome avoided his punch at the very last moment, surprised at his speed for being so big. She turned around just in time to block another impending punch and held it. "Not bad..."

"Stop while you're ahead, stupid kid." He retorted, struggling to free his fist from Kagome's grip. She surprised him too. Kagome was freakishly strong.

"Never." She let go of his fist and quickly hopped in the air and employed a back spin kick to his face. He almost fell on a table from the kick but he only stumbled in pain. He glares back at the girl, noticing she was crouched in a fighting stance.

"Damn you!" He charged at her, his anger getting the best of him. Kagome employed another kick but, to her surprise, he grabbed her lashing leg and threw her towards the wall. Using the momentum of his strength came allowed her feet to met the wall which prevented her from ramming into it, and jumped from it towards him. She came back to him with a flying kick from the wall and took him out.

"Watch out!!" The waitress exclaimed. 

A previous thug had his knife out as he tried to sneak up on Kagome. Kagome did a back kick to the offender's nuts and she whirled around on him and gave him a powerful uppercut. The man did a high somersault from the force of the punch before meeting the floor again. Not only that, he spilled things from his pockets while airborne.

Drugs-- to be more specific, cocaine.

Nazuna nodded in sympathy. "Bless their souls..."

"Thank you ma'am." The waitress merited with a joyful face. "Those guys are always on the move."

Kagome looks at the waitress, cagily. "You know these guys?"

The waitress nodded. "Not really. Hoodlums like these are always raising hell in this town." She said. "While this town may be a major tourist attraction, the crime rate is moderately high. Too bad the visitors doesn't know about that."

"What?" Kagome beckoned with eyes wide. "Isn't there anyone doing anything about it?"

She nodded again. "No. The law don't give a damn. Heck, ninety percent of the heat in this town are crooked. Major crime, nobody does the time."

"Damn." Kagome sympathized. "How can you live comfortably in a town like this?"

"I know what you mean. Time I get my next paycheck I'm moving in with my sister up in Nakatani." She pauses in thought. "Speaking of the Nakatani, the princess is a regular visitor of this town. Come to think of it, you look a lot like her."

Kagome blanched, knowing that she meant Princess Soichano. "I know. But I have to wonder, why would she comes over to a place like this? Well, besides the festivals."

"Oh. She comes to watch the UBC."

"The UB-what?"

Nazuna giggled, remembering a joke she uttered earlier this morning.

"The Underground Battle Cult." She elucidated. "The Princess is an entity of immense spiritual powers but she desires to be a more physical person. An aspiring martial artist, may I add. As a matter of fact she donates a LOT of money to them."

"Clean money..." Kagome emphasized.

"You're right about that." Waitress acknowledged. " The UBC is crawling with menaces, pimps, gamblers, AWOL's, drug lords, you name it. It just screams dirty money." She went over and picks up the pack of cocaine from the floor and dumped it in a dumpster. "See what I mean?"

At that moment, a strange white hair man ambled into the inn. He was human, but his radiated a terrible aura. He looks around the lobby-- as if he were searching for something. His piercing deep green eyes met Kagome's brown/gray eyes briefly, then he averted and walked out the inn. Strange, this man had long white hair, he was dressed in midnight black military uniform and armor-- that of a foreigner. He had a wicked sword across his back, a sword well over six feet long which was encased in a expensive sheath. When he exited the inn, Kagome noticed the insignia of a halo and a lone angel wing on his cape... strange indeed.

Kagome eyes narrowed. "Who... was that?"

"That guy looked at you like you've stolen something, Kagome." Said Nazuna.

"The guy with the white hair?" Waitress asked. "Oh, he's in town for trading. A militant from another nation and a close friend of Sesshoumaru, the lord of the Western Lands."

Nazuna immediately piped up. "Did you say Sesshoumaru!!? Man, that guy is fine ass hell!! I don't care if he is a demon! He looks like an angel to me!"

And speaking of angels... "The insignia..." Kagome sated. "Something about him really creeps me out. Nazuna, be aware of that man. Do not even think about trying to woo him nor Sesshoumaru."

Nazuna snapped out of her blushing musings. "Um okay. But can I have Sesshoumaru?"

At that moment, a dude with long dark hair emerged from the leisure room and towards the exit. He had on red baggy robes and was wearing sandals. "Keh. Sesshoumaru... that punk. 'Lord of The Western Lands'!? Ohh, I'm scared."

Kagome smiled, relived of the acrimony she felt from the previous person. "He's cute? A regular around here?"

The waitress giggled. "That there would be Inuyasha." She clarified. "I think he's handsome too. He's a highly talented swordsman."

Kagome blushed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. But you got to watch out for his best friend." She warned. "He's quite the skirt chaser. He's a honorable monk but he at times uses that as a charade to get into a woman's drawers."

Kagome made a face. "Lemme guess: Wide violet eyes, short black hair tied into a small ponytail..."

"You've guessed it."

"Miroku..."

"So you've already met him, I can tell."

"Yeah, he's got more 'bark' than bite." Kagome commented.

"Some hellified bark at that!" Nazuna laughed.

"Hey girls, aren't going to the festival? There's so--" Kagura entered the inn and then her eyes met crushed tables, bloodstains, and four unconscious men scattered on the floors of the lobby. "Damn! I missed the fun!" 

Kagome turned to her friend. "I'm afraid not. I believe the real fun is just about to begin."

So his name is Inuyasha? He's attractive but I have other concerns and one of them is the foreigner with the ridiculously long sword. Rest assured, in a town with a insane crime rate like this something's bond to happen. And death could be lurking around any corner as far as we know. Plus, I have to wonder why would Princess Soichano associate with criminals. Doesn't she know?

That if she ever shows up...

****

NEXT CHAPTER

PART II

Acrimony In The Chary Village


	5. Acrimony In The Chary Village

Shout Outs:

****

BelleDayNight: Belle, my dear, ever the honest and sincere with your comments. As I said before, I really appreciate your words. You always managed to skillfully fuel my muse, and for that, I thank you. Heightening one's muse is a needed advantage, but feeding one's ego is a terrible disadvantage-- not that you're feeding it. Just want to utter some so called words of wisdom. Oh, almost forgot, I have just started reading your story, called Online Drama and it features one of may favorites, Koga. Expect a review real soon, Belle. I'll holler at cha.

****

Hoshi-ko88: What's up, man? I haven't heard from you in a minute! It's been a while but it doesn't matter now, because you're back. Glad you really enjoying this story and if you got a little advise to share then holla at cha boy, alright.

****

Hot Otaku: You dig my style? You making me seem like a rapper or something. Though I used to be a DJ, I cannot rap one bit, nor write rhymes. I promise you: I will not leave you hanging. That's straight with you, ne?

****

StarryEyedChick: Girl, you're good. Sorry if that makes you feel kind of old though. That theme led to the probably the most infamous theme, Bloody Tears.

Oh, nearly forgot, the guest character's going to be revealed in this chapter. So that means it don't own him either. Just wanted to clear that one up.

Inuyasha

The Wicked Child

Chapter IV

Acrimony In The Chary Village

__

Hitomi village-- I was right all along about what goes on within it's limits. A parish with an absurdly high crime rate that masquerades as a constant, lively festival, complete with a highly active trading post. Knowing this, one cannot afford to let their guard down... namely me. I've been in yet another fight, this time with desperate hoodlums that probably suffers from blue-balls whom tried their best to score a disinterested and reluctant waitress. After a brief dispute with them, I became a little more aware about the reputations of this town, thanks to the waitress. But at that moment of conversation, I noticed a fellow, a highly suspicious and disturbing one at that-- pretty good for a mere human. I eyed him as he entered the lobby with skeptical visions. He looked as though he was searching for someone or something-- I don't know but it's glaring that he was checking the scenery. Could the thugs I routed be cronies of his? Plus, the guy gazed at me with the most evil emerald eyes and that sword-- damn that sword. I tell you this: the sword wasn't for decoration, he definitely intent on using it, whoever it is, I do not know. I might be a bit paranoid but it's best to be on the lookout for him.

Emerging from the game room was one of the most interesting dude I have ever laid eyes one-- and trust me, it takes a lot for a man to impress me. He wasn't a show-off and he didn't did anything to the extremes but he was a defiant type as he held a cool head. He has a strange name though; Inuyasha. I have to wonder about that, really. The waitress said he's really good with the sword, and that is what I like. I'll be sure to learn more about him if I were to ever meet him again.

Lastly, before the story resumes, are my concerns about Princess Soichano. Her, and her connections to the UBC. Shouldn't a "fair maiden" like her avoid such a sinful place such as the Underground Battle Cult? Though, I have never met her in person, but I have so many questions having to do with her. Mainly her seeming importance as she appears in countless dreams as of late. However, last night I experienced her power for the first time, clearly clarifying that she is indeed formidable. Then the strangest (and scariest) aspect of that dream occurred...

****

"I look forward to meeting you at last... Kagome-oneechan..."

That sent shivers down my spine. That was downright impossible and yet, disturbingly, I somehow found myself accepting it. Scary indeed. She look too much like me, convincing me that she IS my little sister. Could she really be my sister, whom was never born? I was about to respond to her with admonishment but the dream immediately faded which abruptly left me with a damp brow, a heavy heart, and a dubious mind.

Did mother gave birth to my baby sister without me knowing? If so, how did she end up being the princess of the Nakatani Kingdom? I need answers...

They'll come... 

***

Kagome was lost in thought, somehow ignoring her breakfast before her and staring off semi blankly. She sat with a brooding expression on her features and was oblivious to how much sugar she poured into her mug of hot chocolate. Nazuna became aware of the white mound protruding from the top of the mug and became concerned about her friend's possible sugar intake.

"Um, Kagome..."

Her voice seemed to crash into an invisible wall, she still held that pensive look.

"Kagome..."

She still didn't respond.

"Hey look, a serial killer!!" Nazuna pointed.

Kagome immediately shot up from her trance, snatching her dagger out from the strap on her leg which was hidden underneath her long kimono. "Where? Where is he!?" She beseeched, her eyes now in slits as they aimlessly wondered around the lobby. "I'll show the bastard! I've give him a piece of my mind!" 

Nazuna went into a fit of cackles.

"That was not funny." Kagome rebuked, quickly hiding her dagger before any innocence can notice who she really is. "You shouldn't kid around like that." She slowly sat back down in the chair with a pout. Though her expression eased a bit. "Thanks anyway."

"Hey, no worries." Nazuna replied. "I was just a little concerned about you." She grabs her glass of fruit punch and gulped down the last of it and burped vociferously, which was highly unlady-like. "Ooh, excuse me." She covered her mouth with an innocent look.

"What's done has been done." Kagome concluded pithily.

Kagura entered the inn after disposing the unconscious hoodlums in the dumpster outside. With a impish smirk, she dusted imaginary dust from her hands and approaches her companions at the table. "So what's up? You two planning on sitting in the lounge all day long?" She wondered. " C'mon put on your game faces on and get out and have some fun in this village." 

"Yea." Nazuna immediately chirped. "I think it's about time that we get out there and do a little something-something." She stood from her chair and looks back at Kagura with a questionable look. "By the way, Kagura, have you ever found out where the UBC arena is located?"

"I did." Kagura answered. "The arena will be opened later on this evening on the west side of town."

Kagome tilted her head. "The UBC? You guys must have been planning to sign up for a few battles?"

Kagura smiled once more, this time a predatory glint racing in her auburn eyes. With an innocent bat of her eyelashes, she replied. "Why yeas, we are Kagome. Did you wanted to tag along with us or something?"

She nodded. "Nah. I think I'll pass." Kagome replied with a surprising clarity. "I think I have fought enough for today. I think I'll just relax and have fun with the festivities." She lifted her mug in order to sip and fortunately, she finally notices the lump of sugar resting atop her mug. "Yikes. This drink is going to knock me out if I'm not careful."

"Well we're off to browse around the village festivities." Nazuna informed. "We'll meet cha back here in the inn, okay?"

"If you change your mind about the UBC," Kagura suggested, "you'll know where to find us. Yeas, I'm sure."

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

***

Hours later, Kagome kept herself from her disturbing thoughts by occupying herself to leisure of the town's festivities. For the first time in such a long time, she felt truly merry. She giggled like a young carefree girl when she competed with others for prizes in several games. She even help out a little girl by winning a few prizes for her in a dart throwing game. Using darts was one of her strengths, one of her essential weapons for being a ninja. The articulation that she used to win those prizes was something unlike none of the citizens of Hitomi had ever seen, let alone the fact that they had ever seen a young woman so talented with weapons. She smiled, knowing that the town has successfully bought out the little girl in her.

Speaking of being a girl, several young villager men immediately grew fond of her at first sight, instantly falling for her innocent charms. Crushes and fascination ensures, making her blush several shades of red. But really she had to think about the notion, these men acted as though that they have never seen a beautiful young woman before. Quite strange. The town was bustling with beautiful women, she had to admit, but they paid special attention to her. Maybe because she proved herself to be more powerful than most men in games that tested physical strength, that probably explains why. How can a nineteen year old girl with a lithe figure could possibly be so powerful? She knew the answer but she cannot dare let any of them know, because it may surprise, and ultimately, scare them.

Some times later, Kagome decided that she should take a break at the food court. That was where most of the people hanged out at. At the court , there was also a large dance stage and jazz musicians played several harmonious tunes throughout the after noon. Several couples were on stage, dancing to the wonderful music with mirth. Even some of the foreigners gained some luck as they get an opportunity to dance with beautiful natives. Kagome sipped into her grape punch, a little envious of some of the native women dancing with the foreign knights to the music. She never truly had time to enjoy herself with a paramour-- that if she ever had any. A very pretty girl all alone with no one to love was highly unheard of. Heck, even Nazuna and Kagura may have had some luck with men. Of course, a scant few asked her for a dance but Kagome felt that they weren't her type-- not to offend anyone or seem like a snobbish bitch. If that was the case, Kagome would of made several comments about bad breath, smoky scent from drugs, and breasts just as big as hers on corpulent men. She sighed, considering to return to the inn and worry herself to sleep. She's a true kunoichi, and as fate have in store for her, she wasn't able to find a man that she truly adores. With a sad face, Kagome cried, and as usual, no tears were shed.

Deep down inside, she was a lonely soul. A soul that needed love in her life. This was her weakness, the cleft in her strong armor. Though in mere moments, that could change.

"Aye. You're pretty good ." A man complimented as he abruptly held her wrist. "You're quite the talk of the town with the games."

Instinctively, Kagome crouched slightly into a stance as her hand groped her leg for her entrusted dagger as she was snapped from her musings. Nobody should grab her like that all of a sudden! It can lead to a fatality for all she care. But her eyes widened and her mouth let out a gasp as she realized who this man was that held her. "It's you..." She stammered breathlessly.

The man scoffed, pleasantly amused by her timid reaction. "Keh. Why are you so tense, kid?" He queried. His eyes wondered off to the upward arch in which she held her kimono. He notices a sheath wrapped around her leg but it was quickly ignored because of the way she upheld the long slit. Unintentionally, a great deal of her lovely leg was shown to him and he whistled to confirmed it, though he had a straight face. "Nice gams." He commented, making her blush. "Do you work out?"

Kagome's heart was fluttering, due to his admiring eyes, but she prayed that he wasn't like the guy from the night before, the monk named Miroku. She quickly releases her kimono, allowing it's creases to return as it flop back down to retain it's long appearance. "You're looking mighty hard." She retorted playfully. "Do you say this to all the girls?"

Inuyasha made a face. "Hell nah. I'll be a sick man if I did." He crossed his arms. "I can see it now: me, the local pervert--" His voice was trailed off-- according to Kagome whom was busy admiring his features. A youth with long black hair, even surprising that it was a bit longer than hers. His stout dark eyes, which seemed to have traces of violet, bore holes in her soul. He was tall and well-muscled, despite his lean form and the baggy red haori gave his body extra charm.

"Ahh..." Kagome cooed in admiration with a deep flush on her cheeks. 'Shit... look at this boy right here...' 

His spunky, yet gruff voice snapped her back into reality. "Hey wench, are you listening to me?"

She shook her head. "Huh? What were you talking about just now?"

"Would you care to dance with me?" He requested, holding out a strong, inviting hand. "I'm sure that you're a good dancer. So how 'bout it?"

Kagome's eyes widened once more. She clearly could not believe her luck! The 'handsome mother-fucker' is actually interested in her and he wanted to dance with no one else but her. "I... I..."

"Well?" He searched the expression in her eyes hopefully.

"I'll be delighted." She finally answered in a girlish voice. She gingerly clutches his hand and allowed herself to be escorted towards the stage by him.

Before approaching the center of the stage he asked her this question. "Say, what is your name?"

That was then that she knew it. Inuyasha was highly interested in her-- a desire to be more than just a mere friend. She slowly tilted her vision to meet his eyes. "It's... my name is Kagome."

As they reached their destination, the band began playing a exultant, smooth, mid tempo song. A debonair piece that stirs your soul in order to respond to it's influence. A well written song authored by a famous local band. Inuyasha wraps one arm around her waist and his other gently holding one of her hands, as if he was guiding her. Kagome fidgeted, somewhat nervous as how his hand came close to groping her rear, but seeing his smile on his face she was relieved. He proved himself to be a gentlemen-- a kind of dude that doesn't view a woman's body as a mere commodity for lust, nor did he treat it like one. "C'mon, Kagome." He ushered. "Show me what you're working with."

She made a cute pout, a little embarrassed that she has to dance in the public. She was a talented dancer, thanks to the knowledge and fact that the most prominent martial arts originally descended from dancing (especially the oldest ones-- think Kim Wing Chun, a little over thousands years ago). However, dancing with a man made her nervous, and so hilarity ensures...

"Ouch!" Inuyasha yelped during a minor pang in their waltz. "Watch your feet."

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry. Just let the rhythm guide you. It'll eventually ease you out of nervousness."

"Right."

They continued their dance, although she was not improving, as of now, anyway. She thanked the heavens that there weren't the only couple on the stage. Thanks to the current catchy tune, several couples amassed to the rostrum. He attempted to guide her well, his graceful dance steps seems to appear as glides compared to Kagome's staggering.

"Gah!" He winced through his clenched teeth. "You've done it again."

Again, her foot stomped his on accident, this time her geta sandals made a slight cut across his toes. Quite painful. "You're cut." She noticed, trying not to sound too alarmed. "Please forgive me."

"It's nothing." He dismissed, ignoring his now slightly red socks. "Thanks anyway for your concern."

"If you say so..." Kagome replied uncertainly.

A few moments later, after resuming their dance together, Kagome was getting used to dancing with him, her discomfort diminishing away. The wide smile on Inuyasha's face confirmed that she was doing well. The band then followed the suave song they were playing with a amorous one, with a slightly calmer tempo. Apparently a lover's song. A little bolder than she was when she began, Kagome's lips went into a slight childish, if not, mischievous smile. To Inuyasha's surprise, she suddenly took his wrists and guided them down to her lower waist-- fingertips resting on soft, blessed derriere. She propped her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his surprisingly broad muscular chest. It was his turn to blush good shades of crimson as she starts to hum along with the song.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm..." She responded.

"I know we've just met... but, um... it's nothing..." He dismissed, not about to let himself ruin this moment.

"It's okay..." Kagome reassured, grabbing his hands again and this time, guiding them to a place lower, right there on the flesh that would easily get a man a hard slap in the face if unauthorized. "It's all good. I'm not going to rebuke you."

"Eh?" He wondered with a raised brow. But, should he argue?

"You've already proved yourself to be a honorable young man." She continued. "Let's just say that this is a thank you."

"Keh. You're making yourself seem like an older woman or something." He scoffed. "I bet you the change in my pockets that you're not older than I am."

"I was brought into this world nineteen years ago." Kagome replied assiduously, surprising him. "On the evening of a summer shower."

"Fair enough." Inuyasha considered "But I could have swore that you were a little younger, like say, seventeen for instance."

"I get that a lot." Kagome followed. "Although I've been often mistaken for a fifteen year old girl." He looked at her, slightly astounded. "Don't ask."

"Well since you revealed your age to a stranger it's only fair that I tell you mine. Nineteen." He elucidated. "Born in the unexpected drought of spring."

Kagome uttered a syrupy comment. "Hmph. Now that's hard to believe."

"Keh."

Now it was time for a little twirling action. Some of the couples twirled around one another with great articulation. Some faltered, but they done pretty well. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, silently informing her that it was their turn to try it. With little reluctance, she nodded and allowed him to twirl her before she did him. Unfortunately, nervousness rose again and she faltered and fell to the floor-- Inuyasha close behind because of his grip.

He found himself crashing right besides her, and immediately pried himself from the floor to check and see that she was injured or not. "Kagome are you okay?" He queried with concern evident in his voice.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and laughed. "Of course, I am, silly. I'm a big girl. It takes more than a mere drop to startle me."

Inuyasha had to laugh as he pulled her to her feet. "You're sure? That thud was pretty loud you know."

"That 'thud' was when your head met the floor." Kagome remarked playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is fun. Probably the most fun that I've ever had in years." Inuyasha realized the hint of nostalgia in her voice.

"On the road, eh?" 

"Um hmm..."

"Let us go over to the court and have a seat." He offered, a slight inquisitiveness in his vocals. He smoothly led her off of the stage with him and walked over to the food court and sat at an empty table, which had a large parasol as a shade.

"You must be tired." Said Kagome, rather than asking. "Does dancing waste away that much of your energy?"

"No." He simply answered. "I'm a terrible dancer."

"Could have fooled me..." Kagome grinned.

"I just have confidence in my dancing skills." He admitted. "Thanks to an old friend, she told me that there was nothing to be ashamed of."

Kagome eyes narrowed, though not surprised at all that he probably have had a paramour. "Your girl?" She asked. "What's her name, anyway?"

With a little reluctance, even hesitation, he relayed an answered. "Kikyou. Her name is Kikyou." He blushed at a memory.

Kagome's eyes widened in revelation. "Kikyou? Why, that's the name my mother intended on naming my baby sister." She revealed. "That if, she was ever born."

Inuyasha mentally screamed. Kikyou was the very woman whom he saw when he peers into Kagome's eyes. He had to wonder, though he did not bother to ask her of any relations, not now anyway. "Your sister was never born?"

"No she wasn't." Kagome answered sadly, aware that she was practically giving her life story away to a total stranger. She wondered if she could share more than just that with him. "I don't really want to talk about this. Mother died some times later after the miscarriage, likely from grief, when I was merely six summers."

He was curious, so he pressed. "If your sister ever been born... how old would she be now?"

"She'll be around seventeen, or maybe eighteen..." Kagome answered boorishly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened along with his mouth opening agape. "Kagome... are you serious? There's a possibility that your sister may have--." His face suddenly went into a scowl at a shadow looming over behind Kagome.

"Good day. Is it not, Inuyasha?" Inquired a deep, authorative voice.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled. "You're here for something."

Kagome became pale, fully aware of whose presence she was occupying. The feared Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. But, she wondered, what does the royal canine demon would want with a mere village man?

"That is so true." Sesshoumaru admitted. "But as of now, I will not be a nuisance to you. I take it that you are courting with another bitch."

Kagome became ire, but immediately suppressed it. The reputation of the taiyoukai proved him to be a formidable, if not, impossible warrior.

"Your mama!" Inuyasha retorted hotly. Then it lead into something ugly, hilarious, yes, but ultimately ugly. "She have one big titty and a little titty, and we call the bitch, Biggie Smalls!"

Kagome caught on to the joke, about to laugh at him but was afraid to.

"You never change, little brother..." Sesshoumaru remarked.

They're brother!!? Kagome wondered. It's impossible! They're two different species, and no traces of resemblance.

"You're mother is so revolting ,she peers into a mirror and her reflection cringes at the sight." Sesshoumaru joined, chuckling haughtily at his remark.

Inuyasha growled, slightly offended. "Your mama is so fat... the bitch jumped up into the air and got stuck!!" He bursts into laughter, along with Kagome who was beating the table in hilarity.

'That is one big woman!' Kagome thought.

"Your mother stinks so bad that she makes a skunk youkai feel proud of itself." Sesshoumaru remarked.

'Oh my.' Kagome sympathized, and wondering why they are mistreating their dear mother like that... if they are really brothers as Sesshoumaru put it.

"Your mama is so fat, someone tells her that it was chilli outside she ran out her house with a bowl!" Inuyasha satired again.

"Please. You're mother is so young... that I'm even old enough to be her father. The hoe."

'Damn. Though kind of lame.' Kagome thought.

"Bastard! Your mama is so skinny, when the bitch started crying, she drowned!!" Inuyasha guffawed and fell to the ground this time.

'My god, does these two even care about her?'

"Your mother is so fat-- her belt size is the equator." Sesshoumaru reprimanded.

'Whoa! Now that's huge!'

"Your mama's butt so big, when she sits in a chair she was a least three feet taller!!" Inuyasha laughed, this time tears in his eyes.

Kagome began to feel sorry for the taiyoukai, because Inu was the better of the two at mother jokes. After suppressing her laughter, she gazes at Sesshoumaru. "Geez, that's kind of harsh. Do you two even care about your mother?"

"Hell I don't." Inuyasha commented.

"Neither do I..." Sesshoumaru followed... earning a crack of an admonishing palm across his face from none other than... "I did not mean that, mother dear." Sesshoumaru rebuked calmly.

"Heathen... You have no respect for me like you father held for me." Mother taiyoukai scolded. A very surprisingly pretty silver haired woman.

"Father's respect for you diminished." Sesshoumaru clarified. "If that weren't the case then this hanyou wouldn't have been born."

That explains it, Kagome acknowledged. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are half brothers. She tilted her gaze at the youkai woman and shock and awe filled her every being. Considering her knowledge of Sesshoumaru's age, his mother should look like a... withered rock. An ancient woman that is suffering from severe defects of old age. What Kagome saw was a tall woman with silvery white hair, in fact, her main of hair was the longest she had ever seen, and they were tied into several braids. Her golden eyes naturally of narrowed slits, though experienced. Her skin, was smooth, shiny, pale... and glaringly, defiant. She looks like a young woman in here mere late twenties-- only there were few visible lines on her brow which told otherwise. She wore some of the most elegant... and expensive royal clothes ever known to man, or youkai. Inuyasha proved right with one of his jibes, because her figure was preposterous!! Extremely well proportioned, she appeared to be a very lithe creature, only she was slightly muscular. Her chest was not that impressive, but still circular... as they seemed to defy gravity. Going downward, an opening in the midriff of her robes revealed a fairly chiseled abdomen, proof that she's a health zealot. Down some more, is what Inuyasha was talking about. Her hips were her dominating aspect-- otherwise impossible on a mere mortal, like it almost didn't go along with such a skinny body. The biggest arch of curves ever witnessed on a woman. After those ridiculous hips were at least fifty inches of legs. " Nevermind your father's respect for me. Who is this young man you're talking with, Sesshoumaru?" She queried. 

"This here, is the result of father's lust for a mere human." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Inuyasha sat up from his chair with a scowl. "Lust huh? What you call that loving someone as ludicrously disfigured as her?" He spat, pointing at Sesshoumaru's mother.

The said youkai woman raised a brow. "So that's him, huh?" She studied. "That's Touga's offspring to a human woman? Interesting... he's adorable." She smiled and her elfin ears twitched affectionately, the rare azure diamonds dangling on her ears.

'Strange.' Kagome thought. 'This is on heck of a family reunion. The woman is truly misleading. For crying out loud, she's a few centuries old!!'

"Bah! This child of father's concubine, adorable?" Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Nevermind. There's so much hatred in you, baby." She rebutted. "Well anyway, it was really nice meeting you, um... what's your names?"

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Nice meeting you children. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way for more sight-seeing." She bowed and about faced, making Inuyasha snort and Kagome gasp at the tremendous mound underneath her robes that she called her booty.

Touga must've really had something going with her. She was either a playboy's dream come true...

...or a genetic nightmare.

"My G-d!!" Kagome breathed, clearly astonished.

"Ha! Told cha so!!" Inuyasha hooted. "That bitch got ass like a fucking mule!!"

Sesshoumaru's brow was plastered with a huge bead of sweat. "Shut up. Anyway, I shall allow your courtship to last. But when you're done soiling her or whatever, I shall meet you again."

Kagome was offended. "Excuse me mister!"

Sesshoumaru briefly locked his menacing gaze back at Kagome.

She zipped her lips.

Sesshoumaru finally walked off.

Inuyasha rose from his chair. "Well, now that he's here, that means that I have to leave."

Kagome was surprised by his sudden dismissal. "Why? This was going good. Why do you decide to leave now."

"With him around I couldn't be sure that my house is still standing." Inuyasha answered. "Cool and calm as he may be, he is definitely not to be trusted. He wants something that I posses so badly, that he even seeks my blood in order to obtain it."

"That's sounds terrible." Kagome sympathized. "What kind of brothers are you?"

"Half." He shrugged with a faint smile. "Say Kagome, where are you staying at in this town?"

Kagome's heart rate increased as a blushed appeared on her face. "Why... I'm currently vacating at the inn on the southern entrance of town."

"Cool." He replied. "I'll see you there a little bit later." He ran off through town. She decided that she should return to the inn and call it a day.

***

As she was nearing the inn, the white haired man from before emerged from the entrance. The same man with the incredibly long sword that she noticed after she dealt with the thugs. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and glared suspiciously at the man. He walked coolly, but slowly, with a malicious stride. The close friend of Sesshoumaru undoubtedly have cruel intentions on his mind.

Then it happened, and Kagome's suspicions was confirmed.

He abruptly pivoted his visage at her, his lips went into a broad, devilish smirk. His eyes ensnared her, possibly inducing fear from her. Kagome remained motionless, as if she was paralyzed by his menacing green eyes. Then with a nod he dismissed himself and continued on his way. His boots making deliberate tracks in his wake.

Kagome knew right then and there, that he was leading her. So, she rushed into the inn in order to obtain her ninja uniform.

***

About a hour later, Kagome followed the tracks and arrived at an abandoned edifice on the outer limits of town-- possibly an old school or chapel. With a duffel bag in her hand, she crouched behind a old carriage and watches the scene before her. There were a few men, cloaked in black that occupied the entrance of the building. What surprised her was the fact that they were wearing the same insignia on their cloaks just like the mystery man wore. She caught on to the conversation; something about raiding the festival for money and assassinating Princess Soichano when she shows up.

She confirmed that they were crooks, and proceeded to gather her clothes out her bag and silently change behind the carriage. She was careful not to rustle her clothes because someone may catch on to the sound and blowing her cover in the process. She successfully undressed herself and removed her geta sandals and was just about to don on her ninja garbs, until...

"Someone's is among us." One of the assassins confirmed.

The next thing he knew, a half naked woman made her presence known by emerging from behind a carriage and throwing one of her sandals dead into his face. The sharp corner of the sandals lodged in his forehead as he fell, dead.

"Get her!! See to it that she dies!!" After that declaration, they remaining three men charged at the half clothed woman. To their surprise, she disappeared in a puff of mist and reappeared behind them with her clothes on and ready to take them out. With a twirl of her blade, she swung her blade through them as they charged at her. The results: three assassins down and possibly disembodied.

Still, neither of them was the man that she was looking for. So instinctively, she entered the building and finally saw him standing on the top flight of stairs. He had on a evil grin on his features, slight, but an evil grin never less.

"Welcome." He said with his cool voice. "I've been expecting you."

Kagome smiled. "Hmph. Somehow, I knew that you were one of the bad guys." A criminal was hidden in the shadows with a rifle drawn. Kagome immediately took out a dart and chunked it at him, the weapon impaled in his forehead. "Nice security you have here."

"Isn't it." He replied. "Though they were no match for you, my dear." He pulled out a bomb. "Maybe this will do the trick." He lights it up and threw it to the main floor where Kagome was. During that he leapt out of the huge window pane and met the open fields behind the building.

A few seconds later, the bomb exploded, destroying the building and quite possibly taking the girl with it. "Good riddance." He dismissed as he walked off. That is, until Kagome appeared out of nowhere with her dagger drawn and descended on him. At the very last minute, he pulls out his incredible long sword from his sheath and blocked her intended attack.

"Impressive." Kagome complimented. "It's apparent that you do know what you are doing with that ridiculous katana."

"Are you sure that you want to challenge me?" He scoffed as he pushed her off. "Challenging me may prove futile, you know."

Kagome made an evil smirk of her own as she went into a stance. "Try me."

"If you say so." He began running through the fields, Kagome followed. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Kagome replied cynically. "On the contrary, are **_you_** serious about this?"

"I'm always serious." He cackled. "Very well, prepare to die. Go to hell with knowledge of my identity: my name is Sephiroth..." As he uttered his name, several murder of crows scattered from the fields.

"Nice name. Now, let's get it on."

"Yes, let's." Sephiroth agreed.

***

__

So? His name is Sephiroth? I just certainly hope that he as formidable as he appears. He has to be if he is a close human friend of Sesshoumaru's.

****

END OF CHAPTER

****

A/N: So there you have it. Final Fantasy VII's very own bad boy is the guest character in the story. So that means I don't own him either. This is no crossover, I repeat, this is not a crossover. If it was, I would of included Ahganihm from Zelda: A Link To The Past and Ryu from Ninja Gaiden like I originally planned.

Oh yeah, if you want to check out a few original characters, check out my other story, "Fate's Course & Forbidden Love". Damn, maybe I should resume on that one. An idea just occurred. Oh yes, expect an update tomorrow.

NEXT CHAPTER

CLASH OF SHADOWS


	6. Clash of Shadows

****

Inuyasha

The Wicked Child

Chapter V

The Clash Of Shadows

__

The mystery man, Sephiroth. My suspicions about him was right all along. So I finally get to see what he's made of. Though that terrible feeling haven't change and I wonder if challenging him is a logical choice. He seems to be a ruthless killer, and if I just so happen to lose to him...

Will I live to see another day?

Like I said: **if** he wins...

Okay, enough of that, it's apparent that he's here for an assassination job, and his minions were to raid the city. I overheard that they were to kill a certain princess and it was up to me to see what's the fuss is all about. And so, my suspicions finally led me right into battle with him and I certainly hope that he can fight because apparently he doesn't know what he's in for...

"Shit, I'm beat..." Kagura sighed as she sat languidly at a table in the village's court. During the festivities, Kagura had her very "unique" way of having fun. While Nazuna wondered around enjoying the sights and playing games, Kagura gulped down various "samples" of exotic alcoholic beverages and now she's smashed. A worthwhile note, the demon girl is definitely a force to be acknowledged with. "Naz, let's... call it quits... I need to save my energy for tonight..." She managed to say legibly.

"I agree. It seems that you have had way too much fun for today." Nazuna replied as she eyed Kagura in concern.

Kagura's face creased a bit. "Shitting me. If another mother-fucking idiot approaches me whom don't know what he's doing, I'm going to severely kick his ass to the fucking curb." She declared viciously, earning surprised glares from older people who was old enough to be her parents. "The hell y'all prunes looking at?"

"Kagura, could you just chill a bit." Nazuna demanded. "You were way too rude to some of the elders just now."

"So? I don hiccup! don't give a damn. Them suckers can just eat my--"

"Kagura!!!"

"What?" She burped.

Nazuna allowed her eyes to wonder around the scenery. She realized just how many people were appalled by her friend's uncouth tongue. "Kagura... I really don't like the way the people are gawking at us." She said. "C'mon, we're leaving. Besides, we have to meet Kagome-chan back at the inn." She suddenly noticed a sake bottle Kagura had hidden. "Hey, where did you get that?"

Kagura looked a little confused for a split second and then noticed the bottle tied on her obi. "Hmm. Hell if I know..."

"Oh bother..."

"Yo Nazuna, remember that cute chubby guy that tried to hit on me, earlier today?" Kagura inquired. "That fat bastard! That dude had breasts as big as mine!" She began laughing mischievously. "Big tit mother-fucker really need a training bra! What can I do with him!?"

Nazuna worriedly pleaded for her friend to calm down. "Kagura, we must leave. Kagome's probably aged a bit since we have been gone so long... hehehe..." She tried to play innocent despite her embarrassment. She rose from her chair and grabbed Kagura by her arm and quietly tried to dismissed themselves from the accusing glares of the stunned civilians.

Surprisingly, Kagura complied to her plea. Even drunk, she knew what the nervous expression on Nazuna's face meant. She stood and allowed Nazuna to lead her inebriated body even though she did had a little difficulty walking. When she walked, she'd only proceeded on either her toes or the ball of her feet, not once her heel touching the ground. "Fuck..." She said in a sick tone. "I... don't feel... so... good, Nazuna." She looks as though her very energy was drained from here body.

That, fortunately, caught Nazuna's attentions. "What did you expect after all that alcohol you have consumed?" She asked with admonishment.

"Damn girl, I didn't drink enough to get piss drunk." The smashed demon girl berated.

Nazuna made a very 'Sangou-like' expression, with a roll of her eyes she slowly replied "Shit..." Well, at least she was right about not being piss drunk. "Just follow me, Kagura." She instructed.

"Okay..."

****

BAM!!!

She lay face first on the ground. Now Nazuna was frightened. "Hey! Stop playing, Kagura!" She begged. "I know that you are joking about this, girl. You just said that you're were not that drunk." She kneeled over and prodded the downed girl on her shoulders and all she got in response was girlish snores. "Shit! You have to sleep at a time like this?"

Kagura rolled over to her hip and slept in fetal position on the ground with a serenely mischievous smile on her face. Unfortunately this caught some of the men's attention and according to some of the lecherous sneers on their faces, Nazuna just knew that it was time to get a move on. The younger girl frowned in frustration and did the first thing she knew in order to avoid a pointless conflict with the leering men...

She lifted the inebriated Kagura and hauled her on her back. Kagura wasn't heavy but it will still drained her if she were to carry her in her arms. So it was to her back to carry her back to the inn.

The problem was... she forgot the way back to the place. "Damn..."

"You owe me for this." She mentioned while walking away from the court hauling Kagura piggyback style. Thus, this action prompted a fair number of whoops and wolf whistles from the lechers.

"Oh, look who's dyking?" One of them swooned.

"Now that is hot." Commented another.

"And the tall one's drunk. Damn, lesbians have all the good luck."

Nazuna overheard what was said and grimaced in disgust. 'Gutter minded bastards... Is that all they think about? No need to worry about that, I need to find a way back to the inn.' She thought. 'This would be much easier if Kagura wasn't asleep right about now.'

"Ooh... you better come back down to Mars..." Kagura uttered in her siesta.

"Shuddap."

"My dear, since you are willing to challenge me, I certainly hope that you're not a feeble warrior otherwise you lived your life in vain." Sephiroth lectured as he continues his stride in the fields. "Do not disappoint me. I have always looked forward to challenge a ninja."

"I suggest that you quit running." Kagome responded while trailing close behind him. "Is this you way of having a prelude to a battle? If so, you're just prolonging your inevitable defeat."

"Don't be ludicrous." Sephiroth scoffed with narrowed eyes. "Are you really so highly confident that you are unaware of what degree of danger you are in?" He suddenly halted in his tracked and drew his sword. "Very well, you arrogant woman, allow me to demonstrate." Right after is declaration, his sword was already swung and it nearly slashed Kagome on her face. Fortunately she blocks the blow at the very last second with her dagger.

Impressed with the speed of his attack, the young kunoichi smirked. "So that blade of your isn't just for decoration after all. You certainly know how to handle that thing." She pushed his blade off of hers in a quick motion and spun around to deliver a fast spinning swipe with her weapon. Sephiroth narrowly sidestepped her strike, as his dark cloak was cut into shreds.

"My dear, I can pretty much handle anything I get involved in with up most ease." Sephiroth proclaimed as he snatches off the remains of his cloak. His chest was cover with what looks suspiciously like a vest. "Now, shall we get down to business? That bomb of mine did not do the job but this blade will." He took a stance as he pointed his sword at her proudly.

"I'll say, it is about time that you decided to fight." The kunoichi said as she adopted a fighting stance. "Just promise me that you're not as easily disposable like those cronies of yours. If not, then you're all about flapping gums."

"Enough of this!" Sephiroth exclaimed as he charged with surprising speed towards her. Fortunately, she was all to used to dealing with super fast warriors but it seems strange that this opponent likes to fight close range with such a long weapon. Kagome parried her dagger with the long sword and pushed him off at an odd angle.

"You're slipping..." Kagome commented as she quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to his unguarded ribs. For such a quick kick it was certainly powerful as Sephiroth flinched a little at the sharp pang in the offended area. He capitalized his error by returning a kick of his own knowing that his opponent will expectantly block the attack. With Kagome's guard against his kick, he prompted a nearly unseen swipe with his sword. Kagome was barely struck on her cheek but thankfully she didn't feel the full force of the intended blow.

"Well, looks who is slipping now?" Sephiroth cackled.

Kagome backed away several feet from him and felt on her cheek. She realized that she barely seen his sword coming and now she had a small cut on her face. She smiled, completely enjoying the promise of a real good challenge from this man. "So I slipped." She retorted. "But hey, you know that shit happens."

"Ah, but there's going to be more than shit happening when I am done with you." Sephiroth responded to her succinct comment with an all knowing smile. 'Yes. Come little girl. Fight me with all you worth-- even when it's futile. I can already see what kind of warrior that you are.'

Almost as if she was reading his mind, Kagome disappeared and reappeared behind him. She abruptly grabbed him by the ankles and cause him to fall face first onto the ground. She quickly followed up with a stab to his back but he rolled out of the way. "I didn't like that look you had." She commented.

Sephiroth stood back on his feet. "You don't?" He made another evil smirk on his face. "You mean this one?" He mocked.

"Yeah, that look." She confirmed.

"Hmm... well I can pretty much guess that you will definitely like the outcome of this confrontation." The said swordsman declared. "But I have to praise you. You're not as weak as I thought." He took another stance-- this time a back stance with his sword raised besides his right ear. It looks as though he wants to take advantage of his long katana. 'That's right... keep struggling... Show me your true self.'

"I'm offended. You mean to tell me that you took me for granted?" Kagome inquired. "Very well, your arrogance will count against you. You should know better."

"Cheeky filly..."

"And I certainly hope that your stance aren't for show. Too many warriors still does not understand the importance fighting stances."

"I'll prove you wrong. I know what I'm doing."

"Show me."

Sephiroth plunged towards her and tried to stab her from his stance. Kagome avoided swipe after swipe of his katana with ease despite how lightning quick his attacks was. Kagome thought that he wasn't being serious, seeing as his jabs weren't effective against her. So, she moved in as fast as she could and successfully delivered a kick to his face.

Staggering backwards in pain, Sephiroth reached into one of his pockets and fished out some powder-like particles and threw it into at her face. The particles halted her onslaught as they began to burn her eyes. In a shrill yelp she covers her face in order to ease the burning sensation. "You bastard!!" She hissed. "You know that wasn't fair!"

"There is no such thing as a fair fight my friend." Sephiroth mentioned as he approached her. Eyes hindered for the moment, she could hear his sword slicing through the air...

...and slashed her across her left shoulder!

"You unethical bitch!!" Kagome swore as she felt the white hot pain on her shoulder. She can smell her fresh blood pouring from her new wound. She began kicking blindly at him. "Where are you, you nasty son of a bitch!?"

"Aw... The poor baby has a boo-boo on her shoulder." Sephiroth taunted. "This is how you going to act once struck? I am deeply appalled."

"Fuck you!" Her eyes still blinded she slashed at him but offended nothing. Right after her attempted retaliation, cold steel once again tore at her flesh-- this time from behind. "Shit!!" She fell forward on one knee. The pain was very intense, even more so that the pain inflicted on her shoulder.

"Now, now... there's no need for such profane language little missy." Came Sephiroth's voice again. He stood behind her with his sword patting his shoulder. He stared at the handicapped woman with a bored expression. "Is this all you got? Really, you couldn't be serious?"

"I'm gonna kicked your half girl looking ass once my eyes recover!" She immediately crouched and performed a back kick which was intended anywhere in his lower region. She must hit something...

"Nah ah uh..." He goaded once again as she managed to kick his knee. He brushed off the pain and raised her to her feet by her hair. "Come now... this is really how you react to defeat?" He inquired in a bored tone.

"Let go of my fucking hair!" Kagome demanded fiercely only to be slashed across her back again. "Ugh!! I swear that I will make you pay for this offence you bastard!!"

"Oh?" He said aback with a quirked brow. He threw her to a nearby tree and the kunoichi slumped against it. "I see now that you are not a fighter... not a real one..."

Kagome sat up, her right hand clutching her offended shoulder. "You talking all that bullshit after you have handicapped me..." She snarled before smiling sardonically. "You just wait..."

"Hmph. Isn't that the point to all forms of mortal combat? To either figure out the enemy and render them helpless?"

"Shut the fuck up... what was this sudden crap about me not being a real fighter?" Her vision slowly began to recover and she can vaguely make out that it was dusk as she noticed the sun was just over the horizon. More to that, Sephiroth was standing right before her.

"Eh? Back for more?"

It was gradually getting dark. Most of the citizens of the town returned home for the night and the festivities were about to come to a close. A very frustrated Nazuna was still trying to find her way back to the inn in which they were staying at. Right now she has to be really careful, the seemingly peaceful countenance of the Hitomi parish was replace by an threatening and foreboding one.

"Damn. I think I've been going around in circles all day." She said to herself, Kagura still asleep on her back. "Kagura! Wake up!"

The woman on her back slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Wh... what is it...?"

"You... you have to know the way back to the inn, right?" She requested. "You have to."

"I do..." Kagura uttered.

"Do you know what part of town where we at now?" Might I tell you that it was a very dark and gloomy side of town? Not exactly a place where women should be wandering into. "Don't go back to sleep on me now."

"I can't... stay awake... now." Kagura breathed while trying to fight her sickened sleep. "Too fucked up..."

"It was your fault!" Nazuna accused. "Listening to the dares of the men from the festival and getting plastered like this! I thought you wanted to go to the UBC!"

"Fuck it... fuck the UBC..."

"You better wake up and help me return your heavy ass back to the inn." Nazuna commanded, clearly enraged. She slowly propped Kagura against a stone wall and began patting away at her cheeks. "Hey! Get up! Kagura wake up!"

"..."

"Kagura you better wake up right now or I'll leave you--"

"No. You just leave that broad to us." A voice snickered.

"Aw damn! Could you creeps go away?" Nazuna dismissed. "I'm busy right now."

A crew of thugs appeared visible to her eyes from the shadows. The previous one continued to lecture. "You were one of those chicks that killed some of our buddies back at the harem." He confirmed.

'Fuck... At a time like this?' She mentally groaned. "Listen pal, but your so called buddies back at the harem were asking for it. Besides, it was bound to happen. Either a bounty hunter or a vigilante would of got to them."

"Well, Hirohito was a little foolish in his criminal ways." The lead man commented. A tall, rugged looking fellow with kinky hair whom towered well over Nazuna's delicate five feet four inches height. "But he was one of us and when you killed him we sought out after you."

Nazuna knew where this was going. With a sigh she faced them. "I guess I don't have any choice."

"You two... attack the girl." The leader ordered and two bald guys charged forward at Nazuna.

With precise calculation, Nazuna used the momentum of the first assailant to ram his head into the stone wall by grabbing the collar of his shirt as he closed in. As the second thug closed in he desperately attacked her with a series of punches in which the girl easily avoided.

"You know better than that..." Nazuna commented as she grabbed him from behind in a tight headlock. After a moment she crushed his neck and the unfortunate fellow slumped dead to the ground. "The rest of you will be smart to run away."

Three more men shot towards her, including the so-called lead man. This time they were equipped with weapons. "You guys just had to make it hard on yourselves. Bless your hearts." Nazuna brandishes her nunchaku and engaged in battle with them.

She used the chain of her weapon to defend from the attacks of two blades coming at her head simultaneously. She released the lock and quickly hopped out of the way to make some room between herself and the attackers. The assailants turned to follow but one of them suddenly yelled in intense pain as one of them was impaled by a bladed fan.

"Nobody... nobody... fucks with my homegirl." Kagura growled with an outstretched hand. Apparently she was the one that threw the fan and she killed one of the thugs in the process.

"That drunk one is awake!"

"But she's still sluggish, kill her!"

Nazuna took this as an opportunity to rid the remaining three. She quickly wrapped her flail around one of the guys neck and flung him to a wall. The lead man kept his focus on the downed Kagura as Nazuna was dealing with the last crony.

He leaped at Nazuna with full intent of slicing the girl to pieces. She easily defended herself from his barrage with his blade and she retaliated with a kick to his midsection... which was a feint as the man lowered his guard to protect his midsection. With his head lowered, she quickly bopped him across his head with her weapon. He blacked out and now it was time to deal with the leader...

But he had a pistol trained at Kagura's head. And apparently in her weakened state she will probably be killed. "Be a good little ninja bitch and put the weapon down." He commanded. "Now!"

"Damn you." Nazuna swore before complying to the man's wish.

"That's the spirit." He grinned as he pressed the pistol to Kagura's temple. "Exactly what I wanted before I put a bullet in both of--"

He was suddenly knocked unconscious from above.

"Fancy meeting you again." Greeted a familiar voice. "Is this your way of having fun? Scraping it out with criminals?"

Nazuna immediately recognized the sudden savior. "It's you..."

Miroku smiled innocently. "My, it's pretty nice that you are glad to see me again."

Kagome's sight had recovered but now it seemed to be too late. Sephiroth seemingly had the total advantage over her and it made her felt totally outclassed. She was now covered with several fresh slashes across her body and she was starting to feel dizzy. "So... I've lost. Damn it... I lost to a cheater." She fell to the ground.

"You were lost from the very beginning." Sephiroth stated.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean that you are not even worth killing." He retorted.

"Hmph. I wouldn't say so from all the bruises I've given you." Kagome chuckled, knowing that she still put up a good fight against him. The swordsman had a contusion on his forehead, bloody nose, busted lip, a shattered rib, and a slash across his chest.

But he was still standing...

"No... what I mean is: You are not a real warrior. I sense that you haven't originally intended to grow up as a fighter. You're a weakling."

"Bullshit."

"You fight in such a feeble manner." Sephiroth continued. "It seems as though that you are desperately searching for something or someone."

"So, this is what you do after you defeated all you opponent? That's a real way to make them feel bad about themselves."

"Ah, but dear, I know your kind all too well." Sephiroth cackled. "You fight because you have lost a loved one, whoever that was, was weak as well. It's either that or you are afraid of being alone for too long."

Kagome cringed. Somehow, he was right about his assumption. In a way, this pained her far more than his masamune ever will. Kagome wanted to raise to her feet again but her injuries disabled her. She was now helpless to his verbal assault. "Is that so?"

"That is your eternal weakness and you will never be a true warrior." Sephiroth continued. "I fight for the thrill of the battle and the beauty of destroying my enemies."

"What gives you the right to think that you know all about me you bastard!?" Kagome hissed. Denying the fact that he was definitely on to something.

"Fighting's not your destiny... and it never will. It's best for you to retire your status." He suggested. "Maybe a feeble being such as yourself will live a longer life if you do."

"You don't know shit." Kagome retorted with fresh tears flowing from her eyes. "Being a warrior is my fate! It couldn't be helped! Who are you to tell me that!? If you still don't think so... then fuck it... kill me!"

For a moment, Sephiroth considered the notion. He slowly raised his sword, the suspense growing tangible. He was about to slay the ninja woman laying but halted. "No. It will be a waste to kill you. As I told you before." He turned away.

"Better kill me now than see me later..." She utter slowly losing consciousness.

"Your life is spared... There's a first for everything." He said at last before walking off in the distance. "Farewell."

Kagome was now alone. Laying moribund in an open field.

Will she take his advice?

She really considered it. But off in a distance, up in a tree, a familiar fellow watched the entire battle. "I knew it. I knew that she wasn't an ordinary woman."

__

My first defeat. It's not so bad, I can take it. But what about his advice. Damn, he knew exactly what kind of warrior that I am.

****

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

****


	7. Plight

Inuyasha

The Wicked Child

Chapter VI

Plight

I'm not really in the mood for narration as of now. There's a first time for anything, I suppose. I've been defeated by a warrior that is more skilled than myself. That is not what I'm upset about. What really got me hot is the fact that he knew exactly what kind of warrior that I am-- inside and out. He comments on me having no real purpose in fighting and a first for him, he spared a life... mine. Sephiroth's words inflicted far more damage than his katana ever would and for that I am now morose.

My personal trail... tribulations...

I... I should of continued my family tradition: to carry on as a priestess, but I forsaken it. Now I have my regrets. Mother... I'm terribly sorry for my mistakes. For the sins I committed, maybe I deserve the hardships that I'm going through right now. Please guide me, mother.

Help me find answers...

This is my plight...

Elsewhere in a city not far away from where our heroines currently occupy, a lone figure hiked it's way on a long trail of stairs to what looks like a small dojo. Inside the edifice, the familiar sounds of someone undergoing intense training was audible inside it's quarters. The mysterious figure skulked in the darkness, as though as it was eavesdropping on what the trainee was doing.

Strewn sporadically across the room were literally hundreds of equipment and accessories intended for assisting athletes and warriors in their rigorous activities. These items ranged from weights, weapons, protective gear, punching bags, and so on. The tyro was among these objects as it vigorously pounded away at a metal drum filled with small stones.

Koga's knuckles were swollen from the assault on the large drum as his breathing became labored. His forehead was drenched in defiant sweat and his bare feet had scrapes on it from kicking the barrel. The expression on his face was a mask of determination and his body defied it's fatigue. The wolf had several of these grueling sessions for as long as he can remember, but tonight his display of power, speed, and technique were far more arduous than before.

"Koga-kun, it's seems that you really need to relent a little." A solemn yet melodic female's voice admonished, catching the fighter's attention. "At that rate, there's a chance that a training equipment is going to defeat you before an actual opponent will."

Koga paused in his routine and used a cloth to rub his sweat drenched forehead. "Thanks for the concern Princess." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "This is how we bodyguards keep ourselves in shape." If any, Koga is one of the very few body guards that Queen Soichano hired three years ago to watch her daughter. Soichano-hime is notorious for wandering off to seemingly perilous places all of her own-- like exterminating demons for instances. Thus, to the Queen's knowledge of her daring daughter, she hired Koga.

"Well," Koga began as he sat at a corner, "are you set and ready to head to Hitomi? Maybe I can let loose some steam and have some fun there."

Soichano-hime approached him and sat besides him. "That certainly sounds like a lot of fun. Koga-kun." The princess replied with a thin smile. "Let me guess, you're planning to participate in the Underground Battle Cult?"

Koga narrowed his sharp azure eyes a bit and smiled mischievously. "Kikyou-chan, you know me all to well. I wonder do you see me as an open book?" He flexed his lean powerful arms and took a pose. "Yeah that's me, Koga: the up and coming champion of the UBC."

Kikyou giggled along with her bodyguard/companion. Her long well groomed hair which seductively framed her small face was not tied in a long ponytail for the moment and she wore a long night gown. "So it seems. But don't you think that the Battle Cult will present a greater challenge than last time? The last time you've participated you literally didn't even break a sweat."

"That's because that cult lacked warriors of demonic heritage." Clarified a foreign voice.

Kikyou's dark eyes widened a little in realization. "Nobuyuki, I thought that you were still preparing for tonight's trip."

"Forgive me for startling you." The said person apologized with a bow. A chestnut brown skinned feline youkai made room and sat between Koga and the princess. "The royal steeds are ready to depart."

"Ooh, that's a little quicker than I thought." The princess grinned. "Isn't that a new record?"

Nobuyuki fished into his pockets and pulled out a small hourglass. "Well, what do you know? It looks like I've outdone myself this time."

Koga arched a brow. "What? You're proud of packing all of our belongings in under five minutes? You call that impressive?"

"Yeah. Isn't there a problem with that?"

"Kids..."

"I can certainly see that you missed your childhood." Nobuyuki mocked, earning a quick raspberry from the said wolf. "Anyway princess, what's on our agenda?"

"We're heading to the Hitomi village." Kikyou answered.

"Hitomi... hmm. I've heard so much about the festivities there. This is definitely going to be a first for me." Nobuyuki wondered. "That's the town a little south of here that gets all the tourism right?"

"What? You're chicken or something?" Koga inquired with a jibe.

"Never that, wolf man." Nobuyuki responded with a snort. "I was just wondering why would you two be so interested in that town. I also heard that place also has a decent crime rate and the law doesn't give a damn about it."

"Actually that what makes Hitomi so interesting." Kikyou explained. "A princess' life got to be more interesting than just sitting on her ass and looking cute while everyone else always dolt on her." She nodded her head in distaste. "Personally, sometimes I don't like being a princess... it almost seems as though that I was meant for something else."

"There you go with those weird musings again." Said Koga as he rose to his feet. "C'mon, this visit will pretty much get you out of your state of mind."

"I suppose..." She rose to her feet as well. "Alright, onward."

"How pathetic. You were never meant to be a warrior."

'You lie... I am as much of a warrior as everyone else whom trained under the arts.'

"The man who defeated you was right. He analyzed you like an open book and immediately deciphered your glaring weaknesses. What does that tell you?"

'Be gone! Must I be tortured any farther?'

'Of course you do! You drew all of this upon yourself. Unless you relinquish your livelihood as a disciple of ninjitsu you will only bestow more emotional pain upon yourself."

'Why are you doing this?' Kagome demanded to the dark side of her conscience. 'You dare mock me because of the life that I have chosen!? Second, I didn't had any choice but to walk this path and I have no regrets!'

'That's the point... you, Kagome, had chosen the wrong path in life. A life in which wasn't entirely meant for you. If you insist on maintaining it you will only end up humiliating yourself and endangering your life further... and ultimately, disappointing your late mother.'

'I... I--'

****

'WAKE UP KAGOME! GO OUT AND DISCOVER YOUR TRUE SELF BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!! AWAKEN, KAGOME HIGURASHI!!'

And abruptly, she did. She awoke with a frightened gasp and immediately noticed that she was no longer laying in the fields on the town's outskirts. What her mind processed next was the fact that she was laid across an incredibly soft surface-- a bed. "Where am I?"

She tried to move in order to survey more of the unfamiliar surroundings but she only received spasms of pain on various places of her body. She winced in pain afterwards and gave scrutinizing the environment another try. From what she could tell, she was in someone else's room-- it's not all that large but not too shabby.

This place is definitely not the inn that she and her friends vacated in earlier this morning.__

Kagome removed the bed sheets from her body and insisted on finding out who brought her here... but there was just one little thing... she was naked!!

"What the hell!!?" She beseeched, looking upon herself. All article of clothing (the ninja tunic wasn't much, you know) were mysteriously removed from her delicate body-- only to be replaced with gauzes and bandages. Her dagger was safe and sound on a dresser near the bed. Well at least who ever it is seems to care enough to tend to her injuries... but... whoever this person was definitely blessed to see her body totally nude and she didn't have anything to say about it.

'Well, at least I can appreciate the help,' she thought, 'but I haven't permit whoever it is to view every corner of my body bared. Hmm, now I wonder where could my garbs be.' She soundlessly hopped off the bed, this time ignoring the pangs on her body-- at least they were not as bad as before.

'I could use these sheets to dress myself. Just in case I just so happen to run into a crowd.' She surmised. She grabbed on of the sheets and folded it before she wrapped it around her lower body like a loose flowing dress. Fortunately her torso was completely wrapped but still...

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't try to move as of yet." Informed a voice. "Those blows you have taken still looks pretty nasty."

Kagome yelped shrilly of the sudden appearance of none other than... "Inuyasha!

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He responded. "Here, I brought you something to eat."

"Um, thanks..." She replied uncertainly before she accepted the steaming bowl of noodles. "You... did you brought me here from the fields?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered, displaying a smile as though he found out something about her. "That was a pretty intense battle that you were in. You gave that guy hell."

Kagome grew nervous. She was aware that this man had found out her little "secret". With a distressed groan she laid back on the bed and held a hand to her forehead with a sigh. "Oh my goodness... so that means that... that I'm a--"

"Actually I found it out from the very beginning." He elucidated. "You know, the scenario back at the inn this morning? Hmm? Rings a bell doesn't it?"

"Uh... it was me... you got me." She chuckled nervously.

"I know. You're a rare kind a girl. You whoop ass like a mother fucker."

"Yes Inuyasha, I can." Sighed Kagome. "I'm a kunoichi."

"Well you're definitely not the average martial artist, that's for sure." He grinned. "It's apparent that you been into ninjitsu for many years."

"It's true... it's all true." She replied sadly. 'Damn. It happened again. He's not an enemy but this guy had easily figured me out as well. What's wrong with me!?' She thought in disdain. 'Am I becoming so delicate that many a stranger can decipher me?'

"Don't feel so bad about it."

"Actually, I do." Kagome sighed, spreading out the sheet that she had tied up on her body. For a brief moment, Inu had a quick nice glance of her legs again. Lithe but powerful, and they were also long and graceful. Slightly tan... like peanut butter... ooh, and just as easy to spread, he thought (Inu's looking pretty hard, that's for sure). "Inuyasha... there's something else that I must confess..."

Her voice shook him out of his fan-- I mean, reverie. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I lied." Her voice was cracking with sadness now.

"Lied about what, Kagome?" He wondered in concern.

Kagome hesitated, but complied. "I was raise as a kunoichi every since I was very young-- roughly when I was two or three years old. My mother didn't die from grief of miscarriage... she... she was killed. She never had the chance to give birth to my younger sister."

"Damn..." He felt with condolence. "That's pretty harsh. You've been living a rough life since the beginning. Something that is not unlike I've been through myself."

"I'm so sorry. For lying to you like that and I'm especially sorry for running away from my true self every since I was so young."

"No... it's not your fault Kagome." Inuyasha reassured.

"Yes it is." Kagome sniffed. "If my mother should see me now, she'll hit the roof of her grave... I've been a terrible woman... I deserve such shame."

"Kagome that couldn't be helped. I'm sure that you mother is proud of you, knowing that you didn't have a choice to live the life that you lead."

"Inuyasha...?" She queried in a surprised tone.

"Here something for you to wear. Your garbs was in bad shape so I brought you this." He handed her some robes which is identical to his but it was dark blue. "I know that it's a little to big for you to wear, but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you." Kagome merited. "It is kind of chilly in here." She decided to try so of the noodles he gave her. She reached for it on the dresser and sample a mouthful. "Good choice. It's the spicy chicken flavor."

"Inuyasha, I think that you would definitely appreciate our guests tonight." Said a certain "devoted" monk as he appeared at the doorway. As Miroku entered, he immediately noticed a half naked woman sitting upon one of the beds as she tried to don on blue robes. "Ah, I see that you are already occupied for the night."

"It's you!" Kagome realized as she immediately makes an effort to cover herself up with the bed sheets. "Don't look my way, this is not a peep show!"

Inuyasha arched a brow at what Kagome just said. "Huh?"

"Hey mister, this definitely does not look like the inn that me and my friend here vacated in this morning." Said Nazuna as she shortly appeared in the room with a sleeping Kagura in tow. "Do you mind telling us what are you really up to?"

"N-nothing..." Miroku stammered.

Then it happened: Nazuna gazed over to the bed and saw a seemingly helpless Kagome upon it and she hardly had any clothes on. "Kagome!! What in the twelve hells happened to you!!?"

Kagome gasped and realized what Nazuna could be assuming. On countless occasions-- even thought it was not relevant, Nazuna would always be there to back Kagome up whether it be a minor hassle or a seeming threat. She saw the way how Nazuna eyed Inuyasha and the monk dangerously. "Um... Nazuna this isn't what it looks like!"

"My g-d!" Nazuna shouted in contempt. "These guys are low lives and you've already been raped by one of them!" She dropped Kagura on the floor and pulled out her flail. "Kagome, I get these two heathens for you! You can bet on it!"

"Hey! Chill out!" Inuyasha shouted. "You heard Kagome, this is not what it seems!"

"I will not chill out!" Nazuna seethed. "You have soiled my best friend without honor and now you shall face my wrath!!" She whirled her flail and adopted a stance. "Prepare yourselves! Your punishment will be severe!"

"This isn't good!" Said Miroku with his fear rising. "Well, what do you insist that we do to make her realize that we're not such culprits?"

"We have no choice." Inuyasha declared. "We got to convince her... forcefully."

"No Inuyasha! Don't! This is a big misunderstanding!" Kagome yelled.

But it was too late, she already charged herself into battle.

TO BE CONTINUED

Damn Nazuna, you really need to grow up. I'm now in a state of pure angst and this is how you are going to act. Something's got to be done in order to prevent them from ripping each other apart...

But how?

I have enough on my mind and heart as it is...

NEXT CHAPTER

Effort of Redemption 


	8. Effort of Redemption

****

Inuyasha

The Wicked Child

Chapter VII

Effort of Redemption

__

Just when you thought that things were bad enough, it gets worse. Suffering under the influence of my own grief and despair, I was forced to plan on a method of redemption. According to my conscience, my life as a ninja was never meant to be-- in which I think it is totally absurd. I've been living this way all of my life, without regret at that. I just have to search further...

To prove to myself that this is the life that I lead.

My Mother will understand... she always does.

But, as of now... there's a matter at hand that induces my immediate attention.

"You have hell to pay for the offense you've done to my friend!" Bellowed an enraged Nazuna as she initiated a charge at the suspect's direction. "And that time is now!"

"I haven't done anything to Kagome!" Inuyasha argued while he avoided the girl's attacks. From the looks of things, it looks like she isn't paying any attention to what he was saying. " And stop swinging that damned weapon like a fucking maniac!"

The disturbance of the room caused the heap on the floor to wonder, "What's... going... on...?" Her curiosity stirred, Kagura languidly rolled over onto her stomach and lurched her head slightly towards the ruckus. "What are... you... preaching... about now, Nazuna...?"

"This is unforgivable!" The said girl, raged. She delivered a shot to the head with her flail, but Inuyasha managed to knock it away from her hand by tapping her wrist. "Just because I'm armless doesn't mean that I'm a total lacking opponent! Prepare yourself!" She continues her assault with a barrage of punches and kicks in which Inuyasha either avoided or blocked. But the idea of retaliating on her wasn't right at all. He could not bring himself to hit a woman.

"Miroku, do something!!" He commanded.

The monk immediately did as told, as he abruptly grabbed Nazuna in a Nelson lock in order to restrain Nazuna's wrath. "Please curb your rage!" Pleaded Miroku. "My friend isn't one of those types of men that would do such a thing to your companion."

In response, Nazuna rocketed a back kick to his privates, and now his Lil' Jon and the East Side Boys were definitely burning in agony. Miroku balled up and collapsed on the floor as a fragile heap. "My nuts..."

Returning to her intended target after that brief distraction, Nazuna whipped out another pair of flail from her robes. Inuyasha braced himself once more as Nazuna swung with the weapon again. But...

"That's enough Nazuna." Kagome commanded with a slight edge in her voice. The damage offering end of the flail was caught articulately in her hand. "That rage of yours is going to be your downfall, Nazuna. Jumping to conclusions is always a foolish move. The reason that I'm here is because I've recently been in a dangerous duel in which I was injured. Inuyasha was the one that found me and brought me here. This is his house." She pointed to the long haired boy dressed in red whom Nazuna was confronting just now.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "With friends like her, who needs enemies?"

Nazuna calmed down significantly, a sure sign that she accepted the story. "Ah... my bad, Kagome. I'd should have surveyed the scene more carefully. Although, that bemused and innocent look you had on your face now was kind of convincing."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Kagome reassured to the younger girl. She directed a concerned glance towards Kagura. "What happened to her this time?"

"She took way too much alcohol than her body can handle. You've should of seen her." Nazuna responded.

Kagome took on a shocked look, "Again?!"

"Stop lying, Nazuna." Kagura squirmed. "I'm... totally... sober." A sporadic pain suddenly invaded her head. "Shit, that hurts!"

Nazuna regarded Kagome once more. "You said you were injured Kagome. Tell me what happened to you."

The said woman rested her hands on Nazuna shoulders reassuringly with a content smile on her features. "I've fought a man whom outclassed me in every way." She said with a disturbing clarity. "Unfortunately, I lost to him and now I'm suffering the consequences of burdens that I call my own." Nazuna seemed taken aback at by her friend's unusual composer about her defeat. "Forgive me for my sudden recklessness while you were at the town's festivals."

"Kagome..."

"I'm okay." She said. "I'm still hanging in there. Wouldn't you mind going to the den to wait on me. I have to change. I'll be there in a few minutes." She fingered the bad sheets wrapped around her form. "These sheets are definitely not my idea for dressing casually." She humored.

"Okay." Nazuna smiled. "I'll take Kagura along with me so she can recovery in the den." She tilted a glance at the downed monk on the floor, who was crying miserably while clutching to his 'boys'. "Sorry. Please forgive me Miroku. Maybe I should do something about your... um... twig and berries."

Despite the extreme pain the monk was in, he managed to smile at her. "Yes, that would help..." He groveled.

"Get any fancy ideas and the fruits will be singing again." Nazuna warned.

"Right." Miroku confirmed timidly. He allowed her to hoist him on one of her shoulders so he could lean on it while she guided him. She done the same for Kagura with her other shoulder.

"Now if any of you just so happen to tumble downstairs... it's your own fault." Nazuna instructed. "You've should of been more responsible for your behavior."

"Yes."

"Nazuna, if you let me fall downstairs... girl I'm going to whoop your ass as soon as I recover." Kagura seconded. The trio left the room and Kagome was now left in the room alone with Inuyasha. Blushing slightly, she took a slow glance towards him-- only to discover that he found the open window very interesting.

"Excuse me?"

The boy heard her query and disregarded the window in order to regard her. "Yeah? What is it?" He responded, his brow furrowed just a little-- not in anger, but in... concern. "You have something to say? That girl really had it coming if it weren't for you stopping her from acting a damn fool."

"Inuyasha, I've probably told you already but here goes: Thank you." Kagome replied.

"Keh. Just doing what I always do if I just so happen to find an unconscious body." He marked sarcastically.

"I bet..." Kagome punned, causing him to shoot up right in front of her face. She could tell by the expression on Inuyasha's face that he was a little embarrassed. Maybe he haven't received such affection from such a lovely young woman? Kagome though as she smiled widen a bit.

"You bet what?" Inuyasha spat, uncertain.

Kagome kissed him on his cheek. "That you're more interested in me than I originally thought. There's hardly any man that can resist the charms of little ole me." She stated playfully. " So, I did that in order to show you that I appreciate your help."

"Whatever." Was all he managed to say. He abruptly turned away from her.

"Well... since that is over with... do you mind stepping out for a moment so I can change into these robes?" Kagome requested. "They're a little too big for me but it will do."

"It's better than nothing." He said before cringing to the sounds of fabric being torn. He shot his focus back at the kunoichi. "Hey wench what the hell are you doing?!"

Her dagger already in her hand, Kagome looked at him innocently. "What? I'm cutting off a piece of these sheets so I can use it as a sash so your robes will not fall off of me. Can't walk around town and then all of a sudden I'm flashing the entire world."

"Fine..." He grumbled. "But you're responsible for buying me some new bed sheets."

"How are those jewels feeling, Mr. Miroku?" Nazuna asked pleasantly.

"Convalescing." He answered without hesitation. The ice pack was doing it's job well beneath the blanket.

"That's good to hear."

"If it weren't for you acting like a wild animal he wouldn't have to endure such pain." Inuyasha commented. "Scratch that... then again that punishment is sort of usual for him. Considering how perverted he is."

"I'm not perverted." Miroku complained. "I'm just have a healthy interest in the fairer sex. There's a huge difference between such an interest and perversion."

"Damn. I'm sure glad that I'm not the only person that think that way." Kagura chimed in. "There was this samurai dude I've seen a few weeks ago, and let me tell you that mother-fucker sure got a nice ass."

"Now would he consider you perverted for noticing him?" Miroku queried to Kagura hopefully.

"No. Not really. He noticed I was checking him out and he started blushing the whole while." Kagura answered.

"I rest may case." Miroku concluded as he laid back further on the futon. "There is a difference."

"Unfortunately, what he had in the rear didn't make up for what he had in the sacks." Kagura added. "His di--"

"That's enough details, Kagura." Nazuna acknowledged. She went on to change the subject. "So, Kagome been away fighting someone? She said she lost to him. I wonder what kind of fighter is he?"

Surprised by the revelation, Kagura shot up in the futon. "What did you just say? What the fuck do you mean by Kagome being roughed up by some whack-bag?"

"It means exactly what I said: She lost." Nazuna repeated.

"How come anybody didn't tell me about this?" Kagura beseeched, a look of pure disbelief on her features. "Kagome was never the type to lose to some mystery guy... at least, without me knowing shit about it."

"Because you were drunk..."

"Shit." Kagura swore once more. "This world is cursed for real. I need to see this guy myself. So I can kick his ass to the curb."

"That will not be necessary." Kagome acknowledged as she descended the stairs on her way to join the gang in the den. "Just forget that fight never happened, Kagura. It was something much bigger than me. There's absolutely no need for you to intervene."

Kagura's shock doubled. Knowing Kagome, this... absurd fear of the mystery man is unheard of. So absurb that Kagura doubt that this was her friend for many years now. In her eyes, Kagome is the most skilled human warrior that she have ever met. It was impossible for her to lose like that... well out of the blue and fearing the victor at that. Kagura's shock grew into anger. She had to do something. "That's bullshit! You've got your ass kicked and now you're fearing this ass-wipe?! Girl, what happened to all that backbone you had?"

Kagome smiled sardonically as she sat near Inuyasha. "I have no such backbone. Well, not the one that you meant. Today, I realized that this life I lead... is all a facade."

Nazuna arched a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You got that right, Naz." Kagura seconded. "This stuff you talking isn't making any sense. How could one loss cause you to act this way? I don't get this shit at all! Did you took a blow to the head?"

Kagome considered that. She allowed a hand to grope her entire head for any signs of contusions. Fortunately there was none. "I guess not. That's a big surprise. He really knows what he is doing when it comes down to fighting. Nearly ever corner of my body ached."

Kagura's eyes widened. "You was raped too?"

"Hell no." Kagome answered defiantly.

"Well, what's up with this little act of 'I wasn't meant to be a fighter' act?" Kagura wondered as she stood. "Because it's already getting on my nerves. And you seem scared of this guy. It doesn't make any sense."

Kagome tilted her head slightly in consideration. "Hmm... perhaps."

Finally that button was pressed. Kagura couldn't take it any more. "You know what? I have something to say..." She announced in a surprisingly tranquil voice. Abruptly she grabbed her friend by the collar of her garbs and held her a fair inches off the ground. "Kagome, what has gotten into you?! This is... is... full of shit! What's up with this? Why did you allow this defeat to go to your fucking head!?"

"Kagura... I'm sorry. Please calm down." Kagome urged.

"No! I am not calming down!! There's no need for that shit when you're acting like this, girl!! You know what? I never would have become friends with you if I knew that you were like this! If I knew better, I would of killed your pathetic ass on the spot!"

"So it would seem..."

"Why you..." She reached for her fan on her obi... but she denied it's use. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Nazuna and Inuyasha was already on their feet, ready to take action just in case things got ugly. "You're a disappointment. A real fucking disappointment." She scoffed as she dropped Kagome back onto the futon. Kagome returned her gaze with a hint of pure despondence. "You know what... what would your mother think of this if she was still alive?"

Kagome gasped.

"Hell, she wouldn't like this bull-crap either." Kagura finished. She sighed and looked over to Nazuna. "I'm leaving to participate in the UBC. If you planning on coming-- get off of your ass and come along."

"Right." Was all Nazuna said as she followed Kagura out the door. Upon exiting Inuyasha's house, Nazuna's head reappeared at the doorway. "I believe in you, Kagome. Please get over this personal crisis soon." With that, she left.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." Miroku announced nervously as he rose from his futon and left the house as well.

"Well?" Inuyasha arched a brow in Kagome's direction. "What are you going to do now? It looks like your best friends are not going to approve of what you are going through." Kagome's expression was hidden in shadow due to her bangs. Her hands balled into tight fists and she began to tremble.

"I don't know what to do..." She cried silently. "Inuyasha... I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm a disgrace to myself." Overwhelmed by blind sadness, she helplessly leaned her head against his shoulders. He expected tears in her current state but he soon realized that she wasn't shedding any. "How can I redeem myself?"

"I can't understand why your defeat is worrying you so much, Kagome." He stated reassuringly, a shinning glimmer of hope filling the atmosphere. "If you are such a disgrace, then why are you still holding on to that?" He pointed to the sheath at her waist. Kagome looked down at herself, gaining an odd feeling once she saw the dangling obi made from his bed sheets and that peculiar dagger tied to it.

"My blade..." She uttered uncertainly. "Why? Why am I still attached to it?"

"Because deep down inside, you know damn well that it's a key to your redemption. Otherwise, you wouldn't be carrying it around anymore." Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "Listen, stop bellyaching and straighten up. You alone know what you have to do right now."

"Inuyasha..."

"Keh. It's best for you to get on the ball or lose your friends forever." He encouraged. "Is that what you want? Living with all that stress and personal grief? Hell nah!"

"You're right. There's still time, isn't there?" She acquiesced. She rose from her seat and pumped her fist. "Alright. I'll seek my answers-- mainly for my sake. Somehow I just know that they are out there." She unsheathed her blade and surveyed it. "And to think, I was foolish enough to consider disowning this."

"Now that's the Kagome I saw at the inn this morning." Inuyasha beamed mischievously.

"You Peeping Tom." Kagome admonished with a grin. "Since I will be out soul searching, what are you going to do for tonight?"

"I got to lay low for a while." Inuyasha answered. "Since my brother is in town that means that I have to keep watch for him. If I don't, who knows what will happen-- my house may be reduced to rubble knowing that bastard. I guess both of us have our hands full."

"I understand." Kagome said as she heads for the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you a little later, Inuyasha."

"Later. If you can't find your answers then don't bother to talk to me again." He teased.

"Well, that means that I must find my answer and soon." She remarked playfully, giving him a pass.

Hours later, Kagome managed to trek through the village and find her way to outskirts of the city. The rural area was a natural training environment in her opinion. The place was mountainous with an abundance of forest lands and streams which provided a tranquil air about it-- unlike the village. Kagome inhaled the night air, the scent of waterfall mists filling her nostrils. In such a nostalgic place as this, how could she deny her own lifestyle? Her previous sadness only proved to irk her.

"Damn!" She swore. 'How could I allow myself to feel so weak?' She took out her blade and swung furiously in the air. The small sword produced swishing sounds every time she slashed the waves of air. 'What's gotten into me?' She leaped away from the cascade, the creases of the robes flapping loudly like a crazed falcon as she flew momentarily. She landed on her feet with a crouch with a mask of determination. From there, she went into a series of swipes and kicks dementedly. She imagined that she was surrounded by opponents which were heavily armed as she boxed.

The estranged kata took on a more menacing appearance as she mentally swore and cursed to herself. She soon realized something about her: she was getting rusty. Lately she has been lacking power in her strikes. Her skills and techniques faltered over the weeks. And she has been slower than usual. She should have known. Since she has been dealing with only criminals for several months now, she knew that she was weakening. None the criminals never presented a real challenge for her-- only big talk and egotistical threats of murder. She would always defeating them without real effort and pitying them. What ever happened to people that lived for the thrill of battle? The ones that can truly showcase a real challenge. Sephiroth was one of those people and Kagome wasn't ready for him because of the usual 'crime busting' with hardly any time to undergo true training. Then again, Nazuna did once comment that Kagome was getting slow.

'How could this be?' She disdainfully thought. 'I've should have known. My friend have the right to be angry at me!'

She began running throughout the hilly area. She managed to avoid encountering wildlife and eloquently leaping over cliffs and chasms. In her enraged state of mind, she was behaving like a daredevil as she took risk after risk. On second thought, this was how she remembered her early years of training as a kunoichi. Jumping such dangerous spaces was really second nature to her.

Deciding to end her training (she barely made a leap by clutching onto the edge of a cliff just now), she came upon something that gained her immediate attention. Long trails of natural stairs that lead to a lone dojo that sat on a huge hill. Kagome climbed the landscape to inspect it only to make a discovery.

It was indeed a dojo-- a training hall for people in her art. But it seems to be several decades (maybe centuries) old, and it was abandoned.

This, in her mind, was a ghost town of nostalgia. 'This place is beautiful.' She thought that it could be the perfect place for her to redeem herself. 'It's just like the place where I was trained at.' She pondered further about the edifice as she allowed her gaze to the withered banner on the foyer. 'Shikon Ninjitzu? Why that's my primary style! I thought that there was only one dojo that trained in the art!'

Her disbelief turned into awareness as a shuriken nearly grazed her as it embedded itself into the wall. Her attention averted, she regarded the forces that was about to oppose her. "I know that you're still around." She signaled. "Show yourself."

This time, a series of shuriken flew her way. She brandished her blade and used it to deflect every last one of them. "I'm warning you. You're making this harder on yourself. I am so not in the mood for fighters like you."

"Ah. At last, a true challenger." A voice-- which was undoubtedly female chimed. Kagome heard air caressing the mystery girl's garbs as she moved in the darkness. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that you are invading on our property? Such an act could easily classify you a thief."

"A challenger?" Kagome beseeched as she surveyed the newcomer. A woman who was around her age or maybe younger. She had somewhat childish features. A round face and wide brown eyes accented with fair eyelashes and pink kohl. Her tresses are deep blue in color and tied elegantly in a long low ponytail. She was a tad shorter than Kagome and could be considered adorable-- if it weren't for her obvious hostility towards her. She wore a sleeveless midnight blue garments that was deeply reminiscent of a martial artist. She took a stance with a long staff at hand. "Are you sure that you want to fight me?"

The girl continues to size her up. "I, Botan, will never back down from a fight. Even if it is a fight to the death with an intruder, I shall never relent."

Kagome smiled at the opposing girl. "Hmm. You know what? I really like your style."

"Well let's see if you like this." Botan proclaimed as she charged, which caught Kagome a little off guard. She just managed to parry Botan's staff at the very last second as she assaulted. The force of the impact drove them both to a wide angle-- a definite opening if one were to take advantage of this lapse. Kagome was the first to capital as she spun around to deliver a quick low sweep with her weapon at her opponent's feet. But Botan evaded the blow by hand-spring somersaulting a safe distance from her.

"Not bad for a thief." Botan commented while she thrust her staff backwards. The attack successfully marked Kagome on her shoulder which caused her to plummet to the ground. Shortly, a victorious gleam appeared in Botan's eyes. "Now I got you where I want you!" She made several attempts to attack her downed opponent. Most of which Kagome blocked or rolled away from. "Stop rolling!"

"No can do." She replied as she caught the staff in her hands as Botan tried to press the weapon to her neck. "Now I got you." She held tightly on Botan's staff and used her leg to throw her off of her. Botan fell a few feet away from her with a grunt and Kagome rose to her feet and broke the damn weapon across her knee. Botan looked on helplessly at this. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Botan, you really need to work more on your technique." Admonished another female's voice.

The blue haired girl shouted, "Momeji!"

"Not another one." Kagome cursed, deciding to make use of her blade. But upon doing so, an unseen force knocked the blade from her hand and Kagome gasped as she helplessly watched her beloved weapon plummet down a very deep chasm.

"What's wrong?" Momeji taunted. "That look on your face tells me that the dagger was your main means of defense. If that so, that means you should give up while you're ahead." A woman, whom resembled Botan a lot-- save for the short auburn hair and the red and white gi she wore were the only contrast.

"You think so?" Kagome challenged with a sardonic smile as she put up her dukes. "If you are any kind of martial artist that means you should know that weapons doesn't always make the fighter."

"I should consider that." Momeji replied. "But never less, your defeat is at hand." She held out two short staffs, similar to Eskrima sticks used to bludgeon their adversary. "Prepare yourself."

"Let's dance."

****

END OF CHAPTER VII

__

So it begins. I engaged in battle with a seemingly worthy opponent. I wonder, will the same results occur again like the one against Sephiroth? Well, I just have to find out for myself. I'm certain that Kagura would like to know about it.

But wait! Who is this other woman? She is... unreal!! She appears ten times more dangerous than even Sephiroth! How can I overcome such an opponent like her? Second, what does she has to do with my past? I have enough on my mind as it is!

****

NEXT CHAPTER

CHAPTER VIII

MYSTERIOUS KUNOICHI


End file.
